


A Sour Wolf's Guide to Life, The Universe, and Dirty Diapers

by Renmackree



Series: World-Line Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Derek, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Shot Collection, Papa Stiles, Weretigers and Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmackree/pseuds/Renmackree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale finally got his shit together. Finally got Stiles, got the house, got the kids.</p><p>But that's just the first of many, many stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Because you all asked?  
> Because I'm nice?  
> Because Fluff?
> 
> Just Because.
> 
> Also, note the change from T to M. It's me, can't have all Fluff now can we?

 “Dad” the voice was soft, a little hesitant as the little boy poked Derek in the chest. He lay perfectly still, thinking that if he continued to pretend to be asleep, Malachi would just go back to his room.

“He's ignoring us, Mal” a second voice, this one slightly higher and female. He sighed, of course Tora would we able to tell that he was faking it. Especially since she could read his mind. Great.

“Daddy... daddy it's seven. Daddy.” he poked Derek again, the older wolf snapping his teeth playfully at the finger and erupting giggles from both of them.

“Go bother your papa.” Derek said finally, rolling over on his back and stretching in the bed.

“Daddy, Papa's been up since five.” Tora pointed out, and sure enough when Derek went to pat Stiles' awake the boy was gone. He sighed, rolling up and letting out a huge yawn. Tora and Malachi took this as an opportunity to crawl into his lap and give him morning cuddles. Derek just ran his hand through both of their hair, trying to wake up.

“Daddy...” Malachi's little voice broke his autopilot motion as he looked down into his lap. The little boy was looking up with hopeful eyes, Tora giving him the same look. “Daddy _Santa_ ” the boy said finally, making Derek roll his eyes and sigh.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Is Lucas up?” the two of them looked at each other and shook their heads, scrambling out from his lap and tripping their way into the hall. Calls of “Lucas! Lucas!” echoing in the morning light.

Derek took this time to roll out of bed and stretch out properly. He rolled his shoulders back, setting his feet a little farther apart and slowly began to go through the motions of Tai Chi. He had been keeping up with it, wanting to teach Tora when she was older.

Just like she taught him.

He felt the cool release of worries, the relaxation that came with this practice as he thought about his life. For being on the wrong-side of twenty-five (meaning thirty-two), he was doing pretty well for himself. The Sheriff had given him the deputy job back, saying there really was nothing else Derek should be doing, _and_ he had three _very_ perfect children who adored him like no tomorrow

There was Lucas, who had slowly turned from the loud and boisterous five-year-old to the very quiet and reserved thirteen-year-old in a mater of time. He would still look at Derek with those piercing blue eyes, as if to question if he was still here to stay. Derek had to admit he had been stupid in his youth, running out on the little boy not even two months after his real family had been killed.

He was still making it up to him.

Next was Malachi, the most intelligent child Derek had ever met. When he was seven months, he was walking around feeding himself. He said his first word at eight months, _'Watashi'_ which really didn't mean anything in English, but in Japanese it mean I. Derek had been so surprised he had nearly missed the boy's first sentence _'_ _Watashi wa uete iru'._ Derek had to call Peter to ask what the hell it meant since, even though he should have, he never did learn Japanese. It meant 'I'm hungry'.

Now he was seven, in his eighth grade year of school and completely comfortable. Malachi's teacher had insisted he take an IQ test and with a 148, he was accepted into Mensa this last September. Derek could hardly believe how amazing it was to be _that_ parent, the one everyone whispered about in a _good_ way.

Normally, you would assume Japanese wouldn't be spoken in an American house hold, but it was constantly on because of their little girl, Tora. She had been adopted from a weretiger family in Tokyo after Derek's magical misadventures with her in the future (trust him on this, it was a long and complected story). Stiles had _insisted_ that they continue to teach her Japanese culture, and Derek didn't argue.

They didn't know Tora's exact birthday, but Derek knew she would be twelve in 2025 so they said she was seven just like Malachi. Though she was still in second grade and not a super genius like her brother. She didn't care, though, enjoying her teacher Ms. Lydia Whittemore.

And Stiles. _Stiles_ was the best thing in his life by far. The twenty-four year old had been busy these last years. He had published his first book,  Pack Mentality, when he was still the heartbroken seventeen-year-old and it sold like hotcakes. Everyone was clambering for the story of a Teenaged Werewolf, Steve, and the mysterious David Hail who seemed to be good at Brooding and scaring the shit out Sam Samuelson. The publishers had approached Derek for being the poster boy for the book since he seemed to fit 'David' so well.

Stiles had written four more books since then: Wolf in Snake's Clothing, Trouble with Magic, The Fault in Your Fangs, and Voice from a Distant Time. All of them best sellers, all of them nearly 100% true. Stiles was working on a fifth book, though he wouldn't show Derek until it was absolutely finished. Derek didn't have the heart to tell him he knew already.

He finished his set, the door opening slightly and a disgruntled Lucas was standing with Tora in his arms and Malachi tugging at his other arm.

“Dad. I know Tae Bo is really--”

“It's Tai Chi, Lucas.” Malachi corrected, “The art of centering one's qi.” the thirteen-year-old let out a slow and calming breath as he looked down to Malachi.

“Thanks, Mal. Dad. I know Tai Chi is really impo--”

“Alright, alright. Let's get these munchkins down” Derek grabbed Malachi, the scent of cooking breakfast reaching all the werenoses and wafting through the hall. There was a collective whimper through the group as they trudged down the stairs to see Stiles in the kitchen talking loudly to himself about the importance of Christmas breakfast.

He was wearing a bright pink apron Scott had bought Derek as a joke that said 'Kiss the Wolf' on the front. Stiles had taken a liking to it, however, and always wore it when he cooked. The man was chattering away as he sauteed the hash browns, frying eggs on the side and then crushing the already cooled bacon into the hash browns as he scattered cheese.

Derek let a smile cross his lips, content to watch the scene from the doorway. His children however...

“PAPA! IT'S CHIRSTMAS” Tora shouted from Lucas' arms squirming out of them and rushing forward to jump into Stiles' open ones.

“I know! Sore wa kurisumasudesu” he said carefully, making sure to say it slowly so she could repeat after him.

“Sore wa--” she started, but she was too excited for a Japanese lesson at the moments. “Papa! Papa! Did Santa come?” she asked, her voice low like she was asking a secret. They all had been very careful not to think about anything too much with Tora around, not wanting to ruin the illusion for her.

“I don't know! I've been in the kitchen _all_ morning waiting for Oji Scott and Oji Isaac.” she giggled.

“And Itoko Camden and Darien” he smiled at her, giving a small kiss to her temple.

“Yatta! Good Japanese, Tora-kun” Derek walked in now, Malachi bouncing from his arms like a rocket.

“Papa, papa! Watashi wa nihongo o hanasemasu!” the boy said, sliding into Stiles' arms as well. Tora shot him a look and whimpered.

“Show off. Your brain is Mental material.” Derek snorted, turning to the food so it didn't burn.

“Mensa, Sawāgaru, Mensa Material.” he corrected softly, Stiles leaning against his back as he held their kids. Derek took a deep inhale of the morning scent of Stiles. Downy detergent, old paper, and a hint of peppermint from the candy cane he had obviously eaten already wafted through him and curled deep into his chest. He smiled warmly to himself.

Lucas walked up grabbing plates and silverware to set the table, counting all the people and then turning to Stiles.

“Pops, are Grandma and Grandpa coming over?” Stiles shook his head.

“They'll be here for lunch, they wanted to have a Christmas morning with Aria before bringing her to the Hale hole.” he chuckled as Derek hip checked him for the joke. “I'm sorry, is Hale Mouth better? OH! What about Derek's Inferno! Oh my god, there are so many unexplored channels of--” but Derek's mouth was swallowing his words, a deep morning kiss bringing a little whimper out of the other man.

“Ewwwwwwwww” Tora and Malachi said together, giggling as Derek growled at them. Stiles pulled away with a little smirk and then wen to kiss the two in his arms.

“Ew?! Ew?! You don't like kissies? No kisses for the babies? But I'm the kissing monster, RAWR!” they screamed in his arms, wiggling out and running across the floor in their bare feet. Stiles stomped after them as they rushed around the table and behind Lucas.

“Lucas! Lucas! Save us from the monster!” Tora said, tugging on his sleeper pants and making the teen sigh. He looked at the two of them and morphed his face into his beta form.

“Halt! Evil kissing monster! Tremble before me, for I am Big Brother Lucas, defender of the weak and slightly less important little siblings.” he was cocking an eyebrow as the children cheered him on, not even realizing he had made a joke at their expense.

“YEAY!” Malachi cheered, his own beta form slipping out as he grinned. “Kick his gluteus maximus!” Tora giggled at the words.

“Punch him in the Shiri!” she confirmed, making Stiles frown.

“Tora! I'm proud you are learning Japanese on your own, but is that an appropriate word? How did you even learn that?” Stiles crossed his arms, giving her a pointed look.

“Oji Peter.” she let a sly grin cross her face. “He said that you were a real pain in his shiri.” she giggled as Malachi snorted.

“Papa's a pain in the a--”

“ART STORE!” Stiles shouted, waving his arms frantically. “Oh my god, no! You two are _seven_.”

“Papa, I've heard all the kids in my class say as--”

“Assorted Chocolates!” he burst out again. “Derekkkkkk” he whined as the wolf walked behind him with the pan of cheesy hash browns with bacon bits.

“I'm sorry, wasn't it you who wanted to teach them to talk?” he teased, putting the pan on the table and smiling as the door opened.

“Tadaima!” Scott's voice rang through the house carrying the still sleeping Darien in his arms, Isaac stomping in after him holding a baby carrier.

“Irasshaimase!” the whole group shouted from the kitchen, Tora giggling as she raced out from behind Lucas towards them.

“Oji Scott! Oji Isaac! Sore wa kurisumasudesu!” she said proudly, Scott picking her up and kissing her on the head. Since they had moved to San Diego, Scott and Isaac were hardly around Beacon Hills, the two of them busy with their careers and their two boys, Darien and Camden.

“It is! Merīkurisumasu, Tora-kun!” Scott agreed, hugging her tightly while Isaac unbundled the baby.

“Ug, you guys are much colder than us.” he complained, rubbing the back of the baby as he walking into the kitchen. Stiles grinned, letting the wolf walk up and rub against him to scent-mark. It had been a while since they had seen them, since Lucas and Malachi's birthdays in November.

“Hey there, you” he muttered, Isaac humming against him.

“Hey there Bella.” Stiles let out a huff, shrugging the grinning wolf off him and shaking his head.

“Oh my god, seriously? That was _seven_ years ago. _Seven_ ok? Seriously. There is only a small time frame when a joke is funny. And you passed it. A long time ago, Isaac Darien McCall.” the wolf huffed, handing the baby over to he could properly hug Derek.

Stiles cooed at the baby, kissing his nose. Scott put Tora down and walked over to hug Stiles softly, Darien just starting to wake up. The two-year-old blinked in the light, his blonde hair a mess from the small cap on his head.

“Well hey there Mr. Darien Scott.” Stiles cooed, the boy grinning up.

“Uncle Diles!” he made grabby hands for the man, Scott taking the baby so Stiles could placate the child. “We drove a looooooonggggggg way from sandy ago.” he said softly, putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking softly. Stiles nodding in agreement, kissing his forehead and smiling.

“I know! I'm so happy you could come! Santa brought your gifts to my house by mistake and I _knew_ you had been such a good boy...” Darien perked up, his eyes wide as he turned to Scott. The man nodded at his son and the boy squealed.

“SANTA!” he wiggled out of Stiles arms, but paused. “Breakfast first...” he said dejectedly, Stiles nodding.

“Yup, you know the rules!” and he was shooing him to the table. “We just have to wait for Peter.” he said, sure enough his phone rang with a text and he frowned.

_**Be there late, something happened-PH** _

_**Dude, seriously?-SH** _

_**Don't call me Dude, Stiles-PH** _

_**Ohkay fine. Shiri, seriously?-SH** _

_**Something came up! I need to-- Can you and Derek come over?-PH** _

_**Peter! It's Christmas morning!-SH** _

_**Fine-PH** _

He slid his phone into the apron, smiling as he went to sit at the table with his family.

_--_--_--_

“Wait.... really?” Lucas asked, his eyes a little wider “We're seriously going on a Road Trip? Again?” he crossed his arms, looking over Derek with a skeptical expression. Derek nodded, but Stiles jumped into the conversation.

“Malachi and Tora haven't been to Disney world. And I took you when you were five.”

“You just want an excuse to drag dad across the country” Lucas pointed out, making Stiles sputter and shake his head.

“Not true! Isaac and Scott are coming with us, and--”

“You're just recreating our adventure across America for the other kids, aren't you?” Lucas smirked, thinking he had figured out everything. Stiles just sighed.

“Ok maybe. This time though, there will be less sushi and more happy happy fun times. I promise I won't go all mental and cr--” he paused, Derek's eyes were on him like a wounded puppy. Stiles scooted closer, nuzzling into the man and kissing his jaw. “It'll be better this time, Lucas. Trust me.”

The teen shrugged, returning to the laptop Santa had gotten him and typing slow and deliberate. Stiles smiled a little at that, Santa must have known the boy had been wanting to be a writer like his papa since he was six.

The door opened and the feisty six-year-old ran in. “HEY!” she cheered, “Daddy! Both Stiles _and_ Scott are here! Hey bros!” she jumped onto Stiles' and Derek's lap, grinning up at Derek.

“Sup, Sourwolf?” she asked, a little grin on her face as she winked.

Aria was like Stiles. Hyper, talkative, and very attention seeking. However, she had the sweetest smile and the largest puppy-eyes you would ever see in your life. It was like Stiles and Scot were thrown together in a hyperactive little shit of a girl known as Aria Melissa Stilinski.

“Hello Aria. How is my favorite Sister-in-law?” she snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I'm your _only_ sister-in-law, so you can't call me a favorite. It's like... cheating.” John and Melissa walked in, both of them making a beeline for the coffee and drinking down at least a mug before coming back into the living room and sitting down next to Isaac. John took no time grabbing Camden from the man and kissing the little wolf-fingers.

“How come you never did the surrogacy thing, Stiles?” John asked, looking up a little “I mean, Scott and Isaac did. All I'm saying is, it would be nice to have another little baby that isn't in San Diego crawling around Beacon Hills.”

“But we also found a _wolf_ woman willing to carry.” Isaac said. “Most humans aren't really open to waking up and seeing that their baby is covered in fur.”

“Ain't that the truth” Melissa said, eying Malachi slowly and then looking at Stiles. He nodded, grabbing the boy on the floor who had been playing with his new 3DS. He hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

“But he's out little Mensa boy, aren't you?” Malachi whined as he was prevented from playing with his game. Tora was playing with her 3DS as well, but she crawled up into Derek's lap willingly so she could show Aria her 'Learn Japanese' game. Darien was on the floor with his 3DS, playing through Monster Hunter.

“Aria.” Stiles said softly, “I think Santa left a gift for you too.” John frowned and looked over to the tree where there were still presents.

“Stiles...” he warned, the little girl running over and ripping open her own 3DS.

“SO COOL!” she said, sliding it open and playing. John walked over to sit by his son and sighed.

“Stiles--”

“I didn't do it!” he said, smiling. “It was the power of Santa!” the sheriff looked unimpressed. Derek, although enjoying the way John was slowly flushing, stepped in.

“John, I'm the one who bought the gifts. Stiles had nothing to do with it.” the older man frowned a little, but leaned back.

“Well, I suppose it's alright... she had been eying it for a little...” he looked over at the little girl, laughing and helping Malachi with his puzzle.

Everything was happy.

Then Stiles' phone rang.

_**I really need you and Derek. NOW-PH** _

_**Oh holy crap, what the hell could you possibly need me for?-SH** _

_**There. is. a. baby.-PH** _

_**We'll be right there-SH** _

_--_--_--_

Stiles and Derek left the house, promising they would return soon. Stiles burst through the door, looking around Derek's old loft and frowning as he saw Peter holding a wailing baby an arms length away from him.

“Oh thank god, he won't stop _crying_.” he walked over, depositing the baby wolf into Stiles' arms and shaking his head. “I don't know how you do it, but there was only _one_ baby I could handle holding and _he_ was brooding from the womb.”

Derek shot him a look, but there was nothing but fondness in the older wolf's face. He sighed, looking down into the baby's face with interest. The baby had stopped crying almost as soon as he was in Stiles' arms, looking up with curiosity.

“So... why did you call me?” Stiles asked, “You could have just come over-- oh right, no safety seat...” he smiled a little at the baby.

“Who's is it?” Derek asked, leaning over and letting the baby tug at his finger waggling in front of it. Peter shrugged, looking over to the table where a box had been placed.

“I found him on my stoop. There was this note.” he tugged it out and handed it to Stiles.

**To the Beacon Hills Alpha, Derek Hale.**

**Keep him safe. Keep him alive.**

“Woah” Stiles said as he reached out for the note. “This is heavy. Poor little guy... you need a name...” he said slowly, kissing the top of the whimpering baby's head. Derek couldn't shake this Déjà vu, his mind telling him he had seen this before.

“I know! Derek. Let's call him Derek.” Stiles pointed to the brooding eyebrows and grinning. “He totally looks like you” the man waggled his eyebrows and opened his mouth. Derek, the older one, slapped him over the head playfully.

“Derek Grainnemiun.” he said slowly. “D.G...”

And the baby gurgled.

**_--_--_--_**

They came back to the house a little later with Peter, Melissa and Scott having started lunch while the children played in the living room. John groaned a little, looking up from Camden's bottle and sighed.

“Stiles. When I said I wanted another grandchild, I didn't mean you had to go out and _get_ one.” Stiles scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“If it makes you feel any better, this one was dropped off for Derek.” the wolf grunted, but he didn't deny it.

“John, I believe Stiles is capable of continuing his career and raising another child. He is, after all, a very determined man.” Derek supplied, John just grunting.

“We have too many men in this house.” he said simply, but he motioned for the baby to come to him.

Stiles hesitated, handing D.G over to his dad and sighing lightly. This was his family now, Derek thought, kissing Stiles' head. Standing in the doorway of his childhood home, he looked over the scene.

And Derek couldn't ask for more.


	2. Lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapters are little snippets of the important parts in the child's life. Starting with their oldest and working down.

Derek had met Lucas Delgado long before he had the last name Hale tacked to him. He had been the only son of the Alpha Francine Delgado from New York, back in a time when he had barely been able to handle his own emotions.

Let alone baby-sitting.

Laura had wanted them to be a part of a Pack when they were in New York, just something to claim sanctuary not a family, she would always press. He hadn't cared either way, he was still dealing with the tragedy in his own way and nothing would change if he was part of a different pack. They would still be dead and he would still be to blame.

Francine and Laura had forged a truce, a pack bond, and Derek was thrust into the kid table. He had just turned eighteen then, but Francine had still placed him with the mother hens and old spinsters in the kitchen of the huge house on the hill. He didn't care, busy work in the kitchen kept his mind off everything.

What he hated was the children that always seemed to be in the kitchen. Their runny noses and pestering questions would irk him more than they should. It was probably because they reminded him of what he lost, of _who_ he had lost and he couldn't deal with that. So he just ignored it.

He had seen some of the older wolves carve symbols and markings into their flesh, with a fire burning bright blue and inks of Wolfsbane base. He had originally frowned at the idea, but without much coaxing, Derek had allowed them to give him one too.

A triskelion in the middle of his back.

Laura and he lived in the Delgado Pack for two years, a simple routine that became almost robotic in its execution. The routine was only shuffled when Lucas was born. Francine and her mate Hank had been trying for a child the entire ttime Derek had been there, apparently none of the cubs would make it through the pregnancy until now. Even then, Lucas was supposed to be a twin, but the little girl they had named Leanna didn't make it through the night.

Lucas always cried. Even when he was eating or sleeping, little hiccups of sobs were heard through the entire house. Derek wanted to tear his lungs out, yell at the child and storm out. But Laura, for whatever reason, was a bitch.

Derek had been volunteered by her to stay behind with the kids while the rest of the pack went off on a territorial jaunt. He really didn't want to go on the walk, but he really didn't want to stay behind with the children. It didn't matter what he wanted anyway, Laura just did whatever she wanted.

Most of the children were asleep by the time the adults left for the walk, Derek curling up with some of the older ones for a movie. Something stupid, he didn't really care about some robot named David or his journey to the damn Blue Fairy. Or whatever the hell this movie was really about.

Lucas had been wailing through the entire time, the sound grating on his ears like a dog whistle. He finally decided to go up and yell at the child, stopping up the stairs with not tact and ripping the door open with an angry growl.

“You are a little shit.” Derek managed to say, grabbing the infant out of the crib, holding him up and pulling the screaming infant to his face. “You cry, you smell, how could someone love you?” he gnashed his teeth in an attempt to be frightening.

Lucas, however, opened his eyes and Derek felt his breath leave for a second. The dark skinned baby was still fully human, but his eyes were bright blue and glittering with the tears he hadn't had time to shed. Derek's insults died on his tongue as he looked Lucas over.

“I-- I just want to sleep, ugly. I don't care if you're cold or... hungry. Just... stay fucking quiet.” and then Derek swallowed his pride. “Please? Lucas please?”

As if that was enough to placate the baby, Lucas stopped crying. He stopped crying and _smiled_ at Derek. The wolf didn't know what that was supposed to mean, didn't want to look into it. He put the little baby down and he promptly fell into the first quiet sleep of his life.

Derek chose to ignore the praise Francine heaped upon him for Lucas' quiet sleep. He also ignored Laura's knowing gaze.

He fucking hated his sister.

As the time went on, however, Francine left Lucas in Derek's care more often than not. The little baby content to just lay on his chest while he read a book or watched tv. As long as he was quiet Derek didn't care, but he would never admit to occasionally reading his book out loud for him or turning his station from the stupid MTV shows to PBS so that Lucas could hear Bert and Ernie.

He also wouldn't admit to his growing fondness to the heavy weight of something on his chest that wasn't crippling guilt. Nor the way his shirts would smell like baby powder and cheerios by the end of the day. He wouldn’t admit that the smell stayed the nightmares some nights, nor that it replaced the smell of smoke he would often pick up on his own skin.

Derek wouldn't admit to loving a child that wasn't his.

Laura and Derek spent another three years with the Delgado family, until suddenly Laura got something in the mail that made her hackles rise. She hadn't shown Derek, hadn't even mentioned it after the initial encounter. But the next week, she was gone. Derek had been left by his sister with no directions other than 'Just going home, I'll be back soon'.

But she hadn't.

Derek explained to Francine that he needed to check on his sister, that while Laura was a little bit reckless, she would never go this long without calling or at least texting him. He knew that Francine could keep him there if she wanted, he was technically her Beta and she his Alpha, but the woman wasn't like that.

“I'll come back” Derek said, but she just leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“No you won't” and the two of them shared an unbroken silence of understanding, Francine releasing him of her pack and the power slowly fading from her. “But, say good bye to Lucas.” she said finally, Derek feeling his heart in a vise for a moment. He hadn't even thought about leaving the four-year-old, or what that could do.

Naturally he found Lucas sitting on Derek's bed. The little wolf already knowing what the packed bag in the corner meant.

“Dewek.” he said slowly, looking up with those _blue_ eyes and biting his lip. “Dewek you leafing?” his lip trembled and Derek didn't know if he could even do this. He wanted to take Lucas with him to Beacon Hills, have him be there to comfort Derek when the nightmares would most-likely start again. He didn't want to go back, but Laura...

“Yes.” he said, not hiding it. He wanted to say _I'll come back_ but it was a bitter lie and Lucas deserved better. “This isn't my home.” he said instead.

“It could be” Lucas countered, for a four-year-old he was pretty smart. It was probably Derek's fault for reading him Faulkner and Umberto Eco out loud all those times he was on his chest. Though the thought of that being the reason made Derek feel a little proud.

“No. It can't, Lucas.” he was stubborn, trying to argue with a child only proved he was still one himself. “I have to go.” he grabbed his bag, Lucas curling up on the freshly laundered sheets and watching his movements with careful eyes.

“Derek.” he heard the little boy mutter his name right, those careful eyes half closed as he sat back up. “Derek, if I call will you come back?” he asked, his mouth in a small line. “If...”

“If you need me, I'll be here.” he said finally, the only promise he had made since the one to himself:

Never fall in love again.

_--_--_--_

Of course he found it hard to keep that promise to himself, he _was_ falling. Falling hard for one loud-mouthed, hyperactive, cocky little, _under-aged_ bastard by the name of Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski. He wouldn't have confessed anything ever, even after the boy had saved him from drowning (to be fair though, it _was_ Stiles' fault they were in the pool to begin with). But that summer, something he hadn't expected happened.

Nina Hale.

While at first he was a little skeptical about the whole 'you are Stiles from an alternate world-line', he soon realized that she was the embodiment of everything he wanted. The mate, the children... everything he wanted with someone. But he hadn't _found_ that someone. At least he didn't think.

Of course we all know how that story finally ended. Derek confessed to the badly injured Stiles, they had awkward (though pretty fantastic) sex nearly every night, and life had been pretty good.

But one night, Derek's phone buzzed with a text from a number with a New York area code. He frowned, not sure who it could be. But when he opened the text, he was certain.

**_Derek. I ned u-LD_ **

He didn't even need the Lucas Delgado at the end to know the little boy was calling in the promise Derek had made him. He didn't even care how Lucas got the number, he just knew he had to go. He hopped on the earliest plane, leaving Beacon Hills once more to head off to New York.

Lucas was there, sitting in the plastic seats of the terminal, a phone nestled between his legs and his clothing chard with what looked like... _ash_. Derek felt his heart stutter as a large male wolf stood in front of Lucas and held out his hand.

“Mr. Hale, I'm Gulliver Siv. Head of our Council. Come, we have much to discuss.” Derek didn't know if he should take the hand or if he should just bare his neck in submission, but he took the hand.

_--_--_--_

“You have been listed as the Pack to take Lucas in, and while we frown upon newer Alphas taking up such responsibility, we understand your mate is something special.” Gulliver had been eying Derek the entire time the council was in session, making him squirm in his seat like he was in high school again and the teachers were leering for weak prey.

“Stiles?” he asked suddenly, not sure exactly what they were thinking when they all nodded in agreement.

“Rumor says he scared off the Alpha Pack, with Magic.” another council member spoke now, Derek turning to look at the frail looking woman. Her eyes were bright with child-like wonder. “It has been many centuries since a wolf and a witch have been bonded.”

“We're not bonded.” Derek corrected, his eyes swiveling over the crowd. “He's too young.” he said finally, though there was no let up from their gaze.

“Well no matter, you will be bonded eventually. In the mean time, shall we discuss the idea of the Hale pack becoming the safe house?” Derek's eyes widened as he looked over the group. He didn't _want_ to be the place people depended on, he didn't want to put _Stiles_ in the position.

“My mate doesn't _do_ magic anymore.” Derek tried, but they didn't bite. “He's seventeen! He's still in school!” Derek called, though they just clapped the mallet to the wooden podium to bring order to the hall. Derek shrank back, not wanting to become one of _those_ Alphas.

“As of now, you shall take Lucas Delgado to your pack in Beacon Hills, California. There he will be raised and taught the skills needed to either branch off into his own pack or to stay under you. This meeting is adjourned.” and Gulliver shot Derek a knowing look.

_--_--_--_

Stiles had taken to Lucas like Lucas was the best thing since sliced bread. They were fast friends, the now five-year-old spending almost every moment Stiles was at school asking Derek where his Diles was and if he would come back. Derek simply pulled the child into his chest like they used to sit and read to him.

Lucas would always stay quiet for Derek, the days they both were home alone were filled with the sound of Derek reading and Lucas breathing. But if Stiles was around, Lucas had a chaotic energy about him. The boy would talk a mile a minute in order to get his words in, explaining nearly every aspect of his life to Stiles.

But he never told Stiles about Derek reading to him. That was a secret he would keep to himself, and send shy smiles to Derek as if to let him know.

What they had was special.

So of course the night Derek needed to _run_ , Lucas was waiting by the door with the same look on his face that Derek remembered from New York. The cool, calculating blue that were far too old for the five-year-old they belonged to.

“Daddy” he said, the word cutting through Derek's body as he walked forward. “Daddy are you leaving?” his speech had gotten better since he last said those words, Derek's throat tightened.

“Yes.” this scene played out just like last time, only now... Now he _was_ home. He was with Lucas and Stiles, Scott and Isaac... he was with people he _loved_ and people who _loved_ him back. But he couldn't stay.

“Don't.” Lucas asked, his hands now twisted in the fabric of Derek's pants. Eyes looking up with an expression of pleading. Derek shoved Lucas away, laying the papers and notes on the table so Stiles would see them when he woke up in the morning.

“I have to” Derek said with a hard voice he didn't even know he had in him. Lucas choked on something, his eyes falling to the floor.

“If... If I call.. will you come back?” he asked, his eyes hopeful. Derek felt his fingers tremble as he dug into his jacket, pulling out his cell phone and looking over it slowly. The background image was Stiles smiling, kissing Lucas' head as they were surrounded by Scott and Isaac, the two of them smiling at each other. He felt his body tremble as he put it onto the table.

“No.” and Lucas sobbed, racing over and tugging on his jacket.

“I'll be good. I won't ask for nuthing. I'll be good, daddy... stay... Please! Please don't leave me again!” Lucas hadn't cried like this since he was a baby, the howls and wails echoing over the loft. Derek swiped a hand, sending the boy to the floor and tumbling on his ass.

Derek grabbed his keys, slamming the door behind him. He slid into the Camaro, driving off into the night.

He had to pull over and sob five minutes later.

_--_--_--_

When Derek finally got his act together and made the Jump back into his own time, Lucas had been the happiest boy in the world. Derek couldn't blame him, because the little hands clinging to him once more felt like a safe haven.

The first night, Lucas had refused to go into his own bed and stayed with Stiles and Derek.

“Daddy” the voice was soft and Derek woke up almost immediately to Lucas curled up on his chest. “Daddy... you came.” he said slowly. “I called and called for you. And you came.” Derek didn't know what to say to the little boy, the sounds of Malachi rustling on the baby monitor drawing his attention for a second.

“I-- I promised I would, right?” he spoke finally, rubbing Lucas' back with gentle comfort. But the boy shook his head and gripped him tighter.

“No you dint. Not this time.” they were quiet, the silence drawing out until Lucas slowly and deliberately began to speak in a way a six-year-old shouldn't.  
“That was when I saw the Pendulum. The sphere, hanging from a long wire set into the ceiling of the choir, swayed back and forth with is-- is--”

“Isochronal majesty” Derek helped him, swallowing hard as the little boy recited Foucault's Pendulum to him. It had been his favorite book to read when they were in New York, the story of the Knight's Templar always bringing him into a different world. One where there were no werewolves or hunters. One where he could be a normal person, where he wasn't fighting himself at every turn.

And Lucas remembered it.

“Isochronal majesty.” Lucas repeated, nuzzling into Derek and swallowing hard. “If... if I'm good, will you read to me again?” the wolf paused, closing his eyes and gripping Lucas tighter.

“I will _always_ read to you if you ask.” he said softly, “and I will _always_ come when you call.”

But Lucas had fallen asleep.

_--_--_--_

Life went by pretty smoothly after that. Lucas was slowly growing up, and in no time at all he was ten. Derek and Stiles sent him off to Beacon Hills Elementary for his fourth grade year, even though John Stilinski urged them to put him into Private school. Derek felt that if Stiles and he had grown up in the public system, Lucas would be fine.

One day while Derek was sitting at the Deputy's desk sorting through some case files,when his phone went off. Usually Stiles just called the station if he needed anything for dinner or the two babies still at home, but this text was from Lucas' phone.

Stiles had been a little wary about giving a ten-year-old a cell phone, but John had bought Lucas a little 'kid-friendly' cellphone that only allowed for calls and texts to five numbers (Stiles, Derek, John, Melissa, and the Sheriff station) so the man caved.

Lucas had _never_ used the phone before in the five months he's had it, and that concerned Derek.

_**At school. I need you-LH** _

So naturally Derek jumped into his cruiser and drove faster than he probably should have to the school. He raced through the building, not bothering to check in and opened the door to Lucas' classroom with a loud bang. He looked around wildly, trying to find Lucas. And there he was, standing in the front of the classroom.

Wolfed out.

Derek didn't know exactly what to do in this situation. He was panting, licking his lips and trying to think of a good explanation for _why_ his son looked like when Chris Argent smiled from the side of the room.

“And this is an Alpha, class.” they all were wide-eyed and gazing over Derek. “See? Werewolves aren't all bad. Some help us in our society. Mr. Hale, how many bad guys have you sniffed out using your werewolf sense of smell?”

Derek was still standing with his hand on his gun, not sure if he should be _angry_ at his son, or completely _enraged_ at Christ Argent. Not only was this _breaking_ the code, but it also put them at risk. He was about to protest when he realized his phone had been buzzing non-stop.

_**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG TURN ON THE TV-SH** _

_**ARE YOU WATCHING??? HOLY SHIT!?!?-SH** _

_**THIS IS GONNA BE FUCKING AMAZING FOR MY BOOKS!!!-SH** _

_**DEREK! DEREK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-SH** _

_**PETER IS FUCKING BRILLIENT!-SH** _

_**AND A DICK. HE'S A BIG BIG BIG DICK-SH** _

_**Can you pick up milk on your way home? :-*-SH** _

Derek was now _completely_ confused as he looked up to Chris.

“Uh. I've put thirty away with just my scent.” he looked over the class who were all gazing with wide eyes of wonder. He frowned, looking to Chris who was urging something on. Derek didn't know what to do until the teacher spoke up.

“Can we see you shift Mr. Hale?” Derek, much against _everything_ his body was telling him, shifted into Beta form. The class cheered and Lucas looked up at Derek with a wolfy grin.

After the class, Derek pulled Chris Argent into the hall and brought up his cellphone to show Chris Stiles' texts.

“Explain.” he growled, Chris giving him an easy smile.

“Well, it seems you're out of milk and he wants you to bring some--”

“NOT. That.” Derek was growling a little more, but he kept a safe distance from the man. He _actually_ resisted the urge to throw him up against a wall. It was a proud moment in his life.

“The Werewolf council made themselves known today. And the Vanderbilt clan followed after. So, naturally. Peter Hale announced his intention of running for Mayor of Beacon Hills under the slogan 'Power, Strength, Werewolf'. So, I came back.” he smiled slightly, looking around. “To make sure the fallout wouldn't be... disastrous.”

“That doesn't give you the right to make my son wolf-out in front--”

“Oh he was like that when I walked in. Apparently he was giving a speech about his family and one of the kids asked if _he_ was a wolf too.” he shrugged. “either he showed them or was nervous. So, you pick”

Derek backed off of Chris for a moment, looking over him slowly and carefully. His eyes must have housed the question, because the man answered it quickly.

“The Alpha Pack finally was caught. Every animal attack that has ever happened that couldn't be explained? Pinned on them. They were brought to the public and now... Now Hunters are exposed.” he crossed his arms.

“So... the public is taking it _WELL_?” Derek wasn't believing this, his head was spinning as he tried to put everything in perspective. Chris nodded, tapping Derek on the shoulder.

“Thanks to your Mate.” Derek was raising a brow when he finally let it slide into place.

“He said the books were truth.” Chris made a face.

“Well, actually _Peter_ said they were true, it just made people realize how _helpful_ the werewolves really are... and the rest, well. Here we are.”

“Daddy?” Lucas was walking out of the classroom, his eyes wide as he bit his lip. “I'm sorry... I was scared and... and they were asking if I howl at the moon... and... and why I--” he was trying so hard not to cry, “I didn't mean to--”

“It's ok” Derek said, grabbing him in a tight hug and kissing the top of his head. “It's alright.” he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and stroking his son's back.

“Can I go home Principle Argent?” Derek turned to Chris, the man was the principle?

“Of course. Thank you Mr. Hale.” Derek grunted and just picked his son up to carry him to the car.

That night Lucas curled up on Derek's chest, the boy a little too big for it now, but Derek didn't complain as they read Foucault's Pendulum together.

_--_--_--_

When Lucas was thirteen, Derek knew the boy had met his mate. Even if the boy didn't. It was like when he had sensed Erica and Boyd, he could just tell they were going to end up together in some twist of events. However, it didn't comfort Derek knowing that the mate was Danny Mahealani, DDS.

They had been going to get Lucas' teeth checked, though they usually went to Deaton to check the fangs and such, there was a new dentist in town who had went to school to study Werewolves. Stiles _insisted_ they go to that one, specifically because Danny was a friend and he wanted to support him.

“It'll be cool, I mean _I_ know Danny, _you_ know Danny--”

“I don't know who Danny is, Stiles.” Derek had said sitting in the waiting room, Lucas listening to his music extra loud just to grate on Derek's nerves. But, surprisingly he actually liked this song so it wasn't too bad.

“Sure you do! We played WOW with him all summer! And you totally stripped in front of him!” Derek blinked, trying to recall... oh.

“ _Him_? The guy you told that I was your _cousin_ to? Wouldn't it seem weird for you to have kids with your _cousin_?” Stiles' face dropped about ten percent of his happiness, then he regained it all right back.

“Oh come on, he'll know you're not my cousin, right? Right?!” and then it fell again. Derek kinda liked this game, it was almost like watching a hesitant rabbit take food from your hand. But, the door opened and out walked Danny.

“Stiles! Hey, um... Miguel?” he asked, looking between the two of them and then nodding. “Not cousins. Lovers. Got it. So, what can I do for you?” Derek was amazed at how smoothly that had went, though he was sure something else would go wrong throughout the day.

“Hey there Danny. We're here for this guy right here.” he patted Lucas on the leg, making his twitch a little as he continued to read the book in his lap. “He got into a fight with his sister and she might have chipped a canine, but we're not sure.”

“We should have just taken him to Deaton” Derek said, giving him a look.

“Deaton was proctoring Scott's Vet examine. Besides, Danny is fully qualified, aren't you” Stile shot him a wide grin and Danny nodded.

“If you want, you can see my certificate from the Wolf Council--”

“No, it's fine” Derek said, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Lucas.” the boy looked up, ripping his headphones off and turning to look at Danny for the first time.

“Hey, Lucas Hale! I'm Dr. Danny. I have to say, Imagine Dragons is a great band. You've got some good taste in music.” and Lucas blushed.

Derek sucked in a breath and felt the change in his son almost instantly, Lucas smiled up warmly and nodded as he followed Danny back chattering about the music.

“Awww look, our little boy is growing up!” Stiles cooed, unaware of how right he actually was.

_--_--_--_

Derek _knew_ that when Lucas turned sixteen and was given the Jeep as his first car something was going to go wrong. Stiles insisted that the Jeep be passed down, and since Malachi was going to High School as well now (and couldn't drive because he was ten) they figured why not. Derek had the cruiser and the refurbished Camaro, Stiles had his Prius 'Bubbles', and Lucas had Betty.

Lucas was in Lacrosse, first string goalie, and always came home after practice with Malachi in one piece so Derek couldn't complain. They all had good grades, they had enough friends for him to feel satisfaction, and they were all very well-behaved.

That's why it shocked him so much when Lucas came home one night smelling like cheep liquor and Armani. He didn't understand why the boy even _drank_. He was a wolf and it didn't work on him, so there was no point. He approached his son, looking over him and frowning.

“Its four am, Lucas.” he settled with, not wanting to seem like he was being offensive at the get-go. He would give Lucas time to explain.

Maybe.

“It's four pm somewhere” he smiled brightly, though he soon let his smirk slide off.

“I'm going to let you try that again before I wake your Papa up.” Lucas groaned, running his hands over his face and scrubbing his shaved head. If Derek didn't know any better, he would say Stiles was standing before him. Well, a much taller, darker-skinned, wolf Stiles but still the actions were so... _Stiles_ it nearly made him forget to be stern faced.

“I was out with friends and Betty broke down on the highway. I was going to call you, but Dr. Mahealani was driving by and he offered to look at it. So he did and... and then asked me if it was Papa's old Jeep and we got to talking about... things. Like, uh... things.” he shifted a little, trying to look for an escape route or something. “And, we found out we had things in common, like Lacrosse Goalie and... and he said he was going to maybe catch a game... and--”

“I'm guessing the booze came before all this?” Derek said, crossing his arms and looking at him tersely. Lucas nodded furiously, biting his lip and looking to his feet.

“We just talked and he fixed my car....” Derek could tell his son wasn't lying, but he also wasn't telling the whole truth.

“Oh god.” he let his mouth drop open and his arms hung loose. “Oh god no. Lucas... Lucas did you _slee--_ ”

“DAD! Shut up it's no big deal I--” Lucas was gripping his fists tightly, looking away “It-- it wasn't... I mean... it wasn't my _first_ time.” that obviously made it worse.

“WHO ELSE HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH!?” Derek was beyond angry now, throwing his arms up and shaking his head. “Dear _GOD_ Lucas! You're Sixteen! You don't know what the _hell_ you want!”

“PAPA DID!” Lucas shouted back, pointing upstairs. “Papa was raising me and Malachi _BY HIMSELF_ at seventeen! Why the hell can't I know what I want!”

“BECAUSE!” Derek shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Lucas gave him a look, opening his mouth and letting his fangs come out.

“BECAUSE ISN'T AN ANSWER, IT'S A CONTRACTION!” he shouted back, the words biting at Derek more than the tone. He remembered saying the same thing to Stiles, and he really wished the man would hurry up and get down here.

“Lucas. Marc. Delgado. Hale.”Derek said, firmly and with distinct pronunciation on each syllable. “You are too young to be sleeping with Danny. Mahealani. He's twenty-seven years old!” he said, waving his hand like it was a huge deal. “And you're under-aged! I have a right might to call up your Grandpa--”

“Holy FUCK You Hypocrite!” Lucas shouted with exasperation. “You were fucking like rabbits with Papa when _he_ was under-aged and--”

“Lucas, that was different. We--”

“Shit, dad. If you go through the whole 'we were mates and waited as long as we possibly could for a relationship' speech again, I will go eat a stalk of wolfsbane. And I know where to get some. Trust me.” Derek was open mouthed and gaping at his son when Stiles walked down.

“Wow, it's like a shouting match down here. Good thing the little ones are at Grandpas or I'd have to punish you all more severely for waking me up on a Saturday.” he walked down the stairs in Derek's boxers and shirt, yawning slightly.

If he wasn't angry at Lucas, Stiles would be dragged right back up to bed and ravished.

“OH MY GOD!” Lucas shouted, pointing at Derek. “I can _smell_ it too y'know! Dear god and I thought _I_ was the horny teenager...”

“What's this all about?” Stiles asked, pointing between the two of them and raising a brow. Derek was going to start when Lucas started rambling.

“Dad's freaking out because I was out late and had _sex_. Which is a _normal. Human. Function._ ” Lucas spat, emphasizing Human which made Derek jerk.

“You forgot to mention the booze and that it was our _dentist_ laying you out in the back seat of the jeep like a school girl” Derek spat, both of them still locking eyes as Stiles walked between them.

“Whoa, whoa whoa. Alpha, down. Lucas. Go get some water and let me talk to him. But stay down in the kitchen, I need to talk to you too” the boy grumbled, but walked into the kitchen. Stiles didn't start talking until he heard the water run.

“Oh my god. Danny?” he asked, eyes wide as Derek nodded. “holy _shit_ what the fu--”

“They're mates” Derek growled, running his fingers down Stiles' shoulders in an attempt to calm himself. “I can sense it, smell it-- it's an Alpha thing.” Stiles looked a little shocked, but shrugged and smiled.

“So no big deal, right? I mean if they are mates Lucas will feel the draw and Danny--”

“Danny could leave.” he said softly, his face now in the crook of Stiles' neck. “He could leave and make Lucas miserable for the rest of his life.”

“Suddenly this conversation feels a little more about us than our son” Stiles commented, though his fingers went up to run through the thick black hair at the nape of Derek's neck.

“Maybe” Derek grumbled, kissing the hollow of Stiles' throat. “I was so stupid, I shouldn't have--”

“DEREK! My god, it's been like--”

“Ten years, three months, four days and thirteen minutes.” Derek muttered in his neck, scent-marking him slowly as he talked, Stiles making a choking sound in the back of his throat.

“Holy hell you stupid Wolf. Why the heck would you remember something like that?” he felt the fingers tighten in his hair, but it was a gentle reminder that he was still here.

“Because it was the stupidest thing I had ever done and probably ever will do.” he sighed. “So I should remember.”

“You are such a stupid man” Stiles responded back. “I forgave you, so you don't have to remember it. As long as you don't do it again, we're good. Like super good. If there was a super power for it, it'd be called 'forgiving ray' or 'clean slate vision' and--”

But Derek was kissing him, lips crashing down over the fragment of sentence and body pressed tightly against his mate's.

“I can see you two are busy... so I'm going to--”

“Lucas!” Stiles' voice was out of breath but still very in control. “I said we were going to have a talk. So, sit your butt down in the living room and your father and I will finish having our conversation.” Lucas rose a brow, but turned on his heels and walked into the living room.

“I should let you go be a papa.” Derek said, though their lips crashed together again and Stiles let out a mewl of agreement. Derek picked him up by the pale thighs, slamming him into the wall and attacking him again.

“Yes... yes you sh-- ah! Ah! Derek...” the wolf's teeth were on his neck now, nipping and sucking a trail up his pale column.

“Should put you down... should... god your fingers...” Stiles' was tracing Derek's tattoo through his shirt.

“OH MY GOD!” Lucas shouted from the living room, making the two of them snort in embarrassment.

_--_--_--_

They finally bought Lucas a black Saturn named Gregor and retired Betty to being Malachi or Tora's car when they were old enough. Derek might have disliked the idea, but Stiles pointed out it would be like passing the Olympic torch only with a shitty, banged up Jeep.

_--_--_--_

Lucas' first book was published when he was seventeen, just like his Papa. Teen Wolf had become one of the most popular 'spin-off' series of Pack Mentality virtually over night. Everyone wanted to read about Luke Hail and his “living with being a Werewolf” story. Letters poured in asking for his autograph, his name, if he had a _mate_ yet.

Derek was a little uncomfortable with all the fan mail, but Stiles just said it was normal.

“Trust me, when I first got my book out, Dad's house was _filled_ with letters. It was like... Harry Potter, y'know where all the owls are dropping off his letter and they are basically covering the floor? Yea, imagine that times forever. I had this one fan, Brandon? He'd always write me saying 'I could be your sourwolf baby, text me' it was a--”

Derek grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him up over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

“Daddy, where are you taking Papa?” Tora asked, looking up from her video game for a moment, smiling at the two of them.

“I'm going to teach your Papa who his sourwolf is” he said, Tora just nodding like this was a normal occurrence in the Hale house.

Because it was.

_--_--_--_

On Lucas' eighteenth birthday, they had forgone the birthday party in favor of a family event. However, John had insisted that Stiles and Derek go out on the town that night and let him watch the kids. They reluctantly agreed and were all sprawled out preparing for their date with the help of Aria and Tora.

“I'll be back soon! I'm just going out!” Lucas called from the door, Stiles looking up from the floor where Aria was painting his nails. Malachi slid out after him, making Stiles pout.

“Hey wait! I thought we were all letting Aria and Tora do our make up!” he turned to Derek who was sitting on the floor while Tora ran a brush through his hair and put little clips in. He shrugged and stood up, making Tora whine

“Dad... I wasn't finished! I was going to make you look _amazing_ for your date tonight.” Stiles snorted, rolling on his back when Aria finished his nails.

“Yeah Derek, don't you want to look _Fabulous_ for our date?” Derek tapped him in the side with his foot.

“Shut up.” he grunted fondly, as he heard a broken yelp from outside and the sound of a car engine popping.

“Holy shit! Holy Shit!” Stiles called, rolling off the floor and running outside with his still wet nails. The driveway was covered in smoke, Malachi was rolling on the front lawn laughing loudly while Lucas slammed his head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare.

“YOU KILLED HER LUCAS!” Stiles burst out running to the Jeep, his eyes wide.

“No no no! Oh... come ON! Lucas! I told you to use Bubbles or even Gregor!” he pointed to the cars, shaking his head in sadness as Derek came up behind him. The teenager huffed, sliding out of the jeep and rolling his eyes.

“I might have promised my date I'd drive Betty...” he grumbled, making Stiles and Malachi look at each other and then back to Lucas.

“Date? With who?” the man urged, grinning wide. Derek didn't like the sound of this, but Stiles seemed to be happy. Lucas hadn't been out with anyone since they had their talk about Mates and waiting. Derek might have also threatened to ground Lucas until he was forty if he continued to sleep around with older men.

“Oh my god, Papa no one.” Stiles and Malachi's jaws dropped and they snorted together. “Ok fine, SHUT UP. I'm going on a date with Danny!” Stiles let out a sputter and flung his arms in the air.

“I thought we _had_ this conversation, Lucas!” Stiles commented, shaking his head. “Dude, I went to  _school_  with him. I played _Lacrosse_ with him!” he made a little high pitch squeak. “I've been in the changing room with--”

“Oh god, Papa, I would pay you to stop!” he groaned. “I'm 18! It's not illegal any more!” Derek grunted at that, shaking his head.

“Still, your Papa's right. We talked about you seeing Danny and we all agreed it was--”

“He's my _mate_ dad!” Lucas sounded like he was about to cry, his throat was tight and he was sputtering out of control. “Are-- are you seriously going to stand between me and-- and my Mate? I... I can't...” Derek was grabbing him in a tight hug, nuzzling into him and holding him tightly.

“I'm sorry.” he said softly, pulling away from his son and giving him a gentle look. “I... I knew, I just... didn't want you to get hurt. Humans don't mate the same way as wolves and... and Danny could have left you, could have..” he swallowed, looking back at Stiles. “Could have lost you”

Lucas went from nearly crying, to laughing so loud it sounded like the forest was echoing with it.

“Well that's alright. Danny wants the bite.”


	3. Malachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the change in rating from T to M.
> 
> You have been warned.

Malachi had met Derek when he was twelve years old in a small clothing store in Downtown Chicago. Of course, Derek's the only one who remembers this encounter. But from the moment he lay eyes on the tiny baby, he strove to raise him to be the sunny and smiley child in the shop.

Which was probably the hardest promise Derek ever made to himself. Malachi never cried, never asked to be held and never started the cuddles that Stiles had grown accustom to with his children, and he never smiled. And what scared Derek more was that he would always be in his Beta form. Even when he was sleeping or eating, the wolf would always show through.

By the time he was two, this was a problem. Derek _knew_ the boy could talk, had heard him say his first words, yet Malachi was quiet and hardly ever spoke up. He wouldn't make eye contact with Derek and he _never_ asked for help. Stiles and Derek were both worried, so they went to Deaton to ask about it.

“He may have an autism spectrum disorder.” the vet said when they finished explaining their concerns to the man. Stiles didn't bat an eye, shrugging slightly and smiling.

“That's not as bad as it could have been.” but Derek and Deaton were still deep in conversation.

“Has he shifted from his Beta form?” Deaton asked solemnly, his eyes flicking to Stiles and then back to Derek. The wolf shook his head, licking his lips.

“Not in two years.” he swallowed a little, trying to remember what the toddler looked like out of wolf form. He was scared to realize he couldn't and turned to Deaton. “Could he... is he always going to look like the wolf?”

Deaton was quiet a moment longer, his eyes closed as he rubbed his temple.

“In some cases, when a werewolf has something wrong with them mentally, they can't control their wolf... they are unable to control shifts and cannot--”

“So... you're saying Malachi is going to look like--” Stiles waived his hands around in a grand gesture in order to make his point. “--for the rest of his life? Like... he can't got to school with Tora or Aria and... and he can't go out in public?!” Stiles' voice cracked slightly, his eyes widening as he bit his lip.

Derek reached out to him, grabbing his hand and tugging him into a hug. He let the younger man cuddle deep into his shoulder and let out a small sob.

“I just want him to have a childhood, Derek. I just-- I want him to have friends, I want him to-- to be--” he sobbed again, Derek could fill in the blanks. Stiles wanted Malachi to be _normal._

“We can do this, Stiles.” Derek said firmly, burying his nose into the brown hair and inhaling softly. “We can give him a normal life... we can, ok? You and I.” and though Stiles was still sniffling, the younger man nodded furiously.

“Hell yeah we can.” he mumbled into the fabric of Derek's shirt, making the wolf chuckle lightly.

If anyone could it would be Stiles.

_--_--_--_

Derek had crept into Malachi's room one night, the little boy sitting in his bed reading something by flashlight under the blanket. He didn't even flinch when Derek took the blanket off and sat down.

“Malachi.” Derek started, the little boy still reading by the flashlight. “Malachi, your Papa and I are worried about you” he said slowly, running a hand through the brown hair and gazing down at the small wolf form of his son.

“We--” Derek continued, clearing his throat and licking his lips. “We want to make you happy, make you smile but-- but we don't know how. You don't talk to us, you don't look at us--”

“I don't look at you, Daddy” the boy interrupted, flipping the page of his book. “To initiate eye contact with the Alpha is to challenge him. I don't want to challenge you Daddy.” Derek blinked, looking over the child with soft eyes. This was the most he heard the boy talk in a long time.

“I don't see it as a challenge when you do it.” he said slowly. “Papa looks me in the eyes all--”

“Papa is your mate, and thus is supposed to challenge you to strive and become a better leader and a better person. These are completely different circumstances.” the book was shut now and Malachi was sitting up and threading a blanket through his fingers.

“Lucas looks you in the eyes because of familiarity and Tora is not a wolf, thus she cannot challenge you and your pack. He was looking at Derek's chest as he spoke, the fangs glinting in the flashlight's glow. “Papa is human, Uncle Peter and Scott are Alphas in their own right and Uncle Isaac is the mate of an Alpha. I do not have any of these stipulations and thus cannot look you in the eyes without initiating a challenge.” he nodded his head in satisfaction and flipped his book open again.

Derek was dumb-founded, his mouth half open and his eyes wide as he grabbed the boy's face and pointed it up to look him in the eyes.

“This is not a threat. This is not a challenge. Malachi, you're my son. You can look me in the eyes.” and like that, the Beta form melted off the little boy's face and a smile was replaced.

“Really?” he asked softly, his eyes lighting up with the honey-brown Derek had forgotten he possessed. Derek nodded slowly, smiling back at the boy.

“Of course! Is that why you haven't been talking? Why you haven't been... in your human form?” Malachi looked down with a blush, nodding slowly.

“I read this book that said you shouldn't talk without the express permission of the Alpha, that you should never create an emotion that is not expressed first by the Alpha, that--”

“Wait. You read all this? You're two! What--” he didn't even realize how heavy this conversation was for someone his age, instead grabbed the book he was reading and flipped to the front cover.

“It's a wonderful book, Daddy. You should read it too!” in Derek's hands was a copy of Victor Hugo's Les Misérables. In French.

“Where did you get this book?” he asked, shocked when he turned it over and saw the library sticker on it. “Who got you this book?” Malachi smiled a little, looking down.

“Lucas went to the library for me. He picked up the French copy by mistake, so I had to learn French first, but it's SO much better in the original language Daddy! Here, let me read it to you!” he grabbed the book and flipped to the first page.

_“Dans les premiers jours du mois d'octobre 1815...”_

As Derek listened to his two-year-old son read French fluently, he knew everything was going to be alright.

_--_--_--_

“Good evening Mr. and... uh, Mr. Hale. Well, shall we talk about your children?” Ms. Fait asked, grabbing her stack of manilla folders and flipping through to Tora and Malachi's folders before pulling them out and smiling.

“Shall we talk about Tora or Malachi first?” she lay them out on the table in front of the two of them, showing their names in bright green ink.

“Tora””Malachi” Derek and Stiles spoke at the same time, the two of them turning to each other and frowning as they locked eyes.

“Tora's been having issues with sharing recently and I want to know if that's being amplified in the classroom.” Derek said, giving Stiles a one brow raise.

“Malachi's been speaking only in haiku form for weeks.” Stiles pointed out, raising his brow as well, though not as effectively.

“Why don't we just--” the teacher started, but Derek held up a hand.

“Tora's been shifting ever since the council went public last year and I want to make sure she isn't distracting the kids by turning into a Tiger.” Derek countered. Stiles just huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Malachi spent two years of his _life_ only in wolf form, you think he's not going to revert back to that now that he can get away with it?”

“Tora hasn't talked about anyone but Aria and Malachi since starting school, you don't think that's a little odd?

“Malachi --”

“Mr. and Mr. Hale! Please. We can talk about _all_ the issues you have addressed if you will just let us start?” Ms. Fait sounded a little worn down, but there was a huge grin on her face. “Now, I can see where Tora and Malachi get their fighting spirit. Though usually their conversations aren't so civil. They are both wonderful students and it is a _joy_ to have them in Kindergarten with me.”

Stiles and Derek beamed, looking to each other and threading fingers together in a sort of apologetic gesture. Ms. Fait smiled brighter and continued.

“Yes, Tora has sharing issues. But we're working on the problem together, and thus far it seems to be working. As for her shifting problem, I find it's only during nap time that she chooses to take her tiger form. Something about it being easier to sleep when she can curl into a ball on Malachi's cot. Now, she had _plenty_ of friends, in fact she is the most popular of all the students. She is probably however, not talking about them for Malachi's sake.

“Malachi does speak in Haiku form recently, but it's nothing to worry about. For his shifting, he has remained human formed the entire time. He feels that it-- hold on, I have his exact quote.” she pulled out something from the large folder, handing it over so that Stiles and Derek could see it.

It was a small drawing of Malachi looking at himself in the mirror, the mirror showed the wolf form while Malachi himself looked like his normal self. The top of the page read 'How I Feel' and Stiles rose a brow at the neat handwriting on the lines below.

“On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.” Stiles muttered, looking up slowly and frowning. “It's in french. What... what does...”

“It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” Ms. Fait smiled, looking over the two adults who were opened mouthed. “You have the same look I did, it's really quite... astounding for a five-year-old to say something like this. Especially since it's in a language none of you speak fluently. Unless...”

“I only know essential French.” Derek said, looking over the picture with a small smile curling his lips. “When he was two he asked his brother to pick him up a book, but Lucas got him the French copy and instead of returning it, he learned French.”

She nodded, taking the picture back as Derek handed it over.

“I... I honestly don't think there is anything I can teach Malachi. He spends most of the time in the library with the older students, reading. I think he told me yesterday he was almost done with the entire library and was wondering if I could get books from the _High School_ for him. I even let him teach a lesson once in a while, just to see what he can teach us... Last week he read us Le Petit Prince for story time in French... I, I would get his IQ tested right now and, send him up three grades, at least.”

Derek and Stiles were still open mouthed, their knuckles white as they held each others hands tightly.

“Uh, I'm sorry. Was that too forward of me? I understand that keeping siblings together especially when they are so close in age is importance bu--”

“Oh thank _god_.” Stiles threw his head back and ran both his hands over his face. “We've been _talking_ about sending him forward, but we didn't want to be _those_ kinds of parents... I mean, he's _five_ he should be making mud-pies and giggling at the word _butt_. But no, no. He told me the other day 'I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request' when I asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with me. Do you know what disinclined to acquiesce to your request _means_?”

Derek snorted a little as Stiles flailed his hands around, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“Because I _didn't_! I had to look it _up_. It means NO. He could have just said NO. But No, NO nO No. Malachi had to make me go on a wild, Google-fu search to find out he was _quoting_ the _movie_ I wanted to watch with him! Ug! That kid is so smart...” Stiles flopped back in the chair, crossing his arms and sighing.

The teacher looked like she had just watched the most amazing thing in the entire world, her mouth flopped open and a small smile curling up over her.

“So _that's_ where Malachi gets it.”

_--_--_--_

To the teacher's request, Derek drove Malachi all the way to L.A in order to take an IQ test, the now six-year-old was bounding up in his booster seat in the back as he rambled on about something that he had read the night before, though for the most part Derek didn't understand anything about what he said.

“Malachi, are you nervous?” Derek asked after the boy paused to breathe, his face red from talking so much so fast. The boy paused, looking down at the strap on his lap from the booster seat and then pausing.

“A little. But then I remember it's just a score derived from one of several standardized tests designed to assess intelligence. It doesn't make me who I am... it's just a number.” he said carefully, looking up into Derek's eyes through the rear view mirror. “You and Papa will still love me if I score low.”

Derek bit his lip, nodding with a fond smile. Malachi would do wonderfully, he could tell. They drove into the parking lot, walking him up into the building and signing him up for the test. The young woman behind the counter looked over Derek, raising a brow.

“Checking your IQ sir?” she asked, licking her lips slowly as she looked over Derek like a hungry wolf. He now really wished he had _actually_ married Stiles so that he would have a ring to flaunt at the woman.

“No, my son.” he pointed to Malachi who was sitting at a table reading his book quietly. Upon hearing his dad talk about him, he looked up and smiled brightly at her. She just looked crestfallen.

“Well, his mother must be so proud.” Derek didn't want to correct her, and to be perfectly honest, it really wasn't a shock for someone to think Stiles would be a woman in public. But...

“I'm gay.” he said simply, grabbing the sheet and walking to sit next to Malachi. Which opened the boy up to a whole slew of questions.

“Daddy. You're not gay.” he said softly, frowning. “You and Papa are mates. There's a difference.” he pointed out. Derek rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah, well. She wouldn't understand that.” Malachi rose a brow and went back to reading his book.

“Les grandes personnes ne comprennent jamais rien toutes seules, et c'est fatigant, pour les enfants, de toujours et toujours leur donner des explications.” the boy said, flipping the page and giving Derek a knowing look.

“You need to stop saying philosophical things in a language I don't know.” Derek tweaked his nose and the little boy made a growl.

“Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them.” a boy said from behind Derek, looking over with giant green eyes and long blonde hair.“Le Petit Prince by Antoine de Saint Exupéry.” he finished as he walked with his father to the window.

“He's right.” Malachi said softly, not looking up from his book. Derek just gazing between the two boys. He secretly hoped Malachi would wipe the floor with that kid.

And when they got the results, Malachi was the highest who took the test that day.

Derek beamed.

_--_--_--_

They had all decided to go to San Diego, the whole family taking a weekend trip to visit Isaac and Scott when Malachi was ten. So they all packed themselves into the Prius and the Camaro, following John and Melissa down to the seven hour drive to San Diego where they had moved.

“Scott, I love you. But really? Why you gotta live so _far_ ” Stiles complained as he rolled out of the Prius, Lucas crawling out after him and letting out a little huff.

“Yeah, being in a car with Papa for seven hours just feels like I'm five again” Lucas joked as Derek slapped him playfully over the head. Malachi and Tora raced out of the Camaro jumping up and down with excitement as they ran into Scott's house to find Darien. The five-year-old squealing in happiness as he saw his cousins. Stiles took this time to get D.G out of the car and rock him into his arms slowly.

“I agree with Stiles, you never come home” Melissa pouted, Aria asleep in her arms as she nuzzled into her mother. Scott rolled his eyes, grabbing Aria and letting her nuzzle into him.

“Oh my god, she's ten now, isn't she? Oh crap! That means Tora and Malachi...” Scott commented on how heavy the girl was now. Stiles and Derek nodded as they were led into the house.

“Yeah, think of it this way,” Stiles said, wrapping his arm over Scott's shoulders. “We're twenty-seven years old. Can you _believe_ it?”

“Yeah, and your mate's thirty-five!” Scott snorted, making Derek kick his ass lightly as they walked in.

“Hey hey! He'd thirty-four until November, he's getting sensitive in his old age.” Stiles snorted and stifled a yelp as Derek kicked him in the ass too.

“Age is just a number” Derek muttered, sitting down on the couch and taking the beer Isaac offered.

“And Statutory Rape is just 5 years in jail!” John said brightly, patting Derek on the knee and popped his own beer. “Plus fines.”

“I'm sorry for having sexual relations with your Under-aged son.” Derek said flatly, gulping the beer down and shrugging. “But to be honest, it's probably not the worst thing he had done.”

“Well obviously not since you're still around” John and Derek cracked smiles at each other, the two of them turning their gaze to the children sprawled on the floor playing with Darien and Camden.

“Can I have a beer?” Lucas asked, flopping between Derek and John, grinning. John rose a brow and frowned.

“You're fifteen.” Derek said simply. “What's the drinking age in California?”

“Twenty-one, Daddy” Malachi said from the floor as Lucas groaned.

“Dad, it's not like I can _get_ drunk, why not--”

“You heard your brother. Twenty-one. I'd listen to him, I hear he's pretty smart.” Derek retorted, John snorting in his beer. Lucas huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

“Its not fair. Papa would let me.”

“What? What would I do?” Stiles said from the kitchen, apparently not needing werewolf hearing to tell when someone was talking about him.

“Lucas thinks you'd give him a beer, son.” John said, smiling as he drank from the bottle.

“Uh, why not? He can't get drunk...” Lucas held his hands up, making a 'see?' motion towards the kitchen. Derek frowning at the answer and looking between John and Lucas. Stiles walked into the living room, carrying a dishtowel as he dried the bottle he was making for D.G.

“Yeah, and then after the beer, we can charge him _rent!_ ” Derek grinned, seeing where Stiles was coming from now.

“Oh of course! And making car payments.” Derek threw in, John finally seeing what they were doing.

“Hell, he might as well get a job! We need a new janitor at the sat--”

“OK! I see what you're saying, god.” Lucas pouted, rolling his eyes. “You're all a bunch of ass-holes.” he grumbled under his breath, making Derek and Stiles high-five and John just shake his head.

“I feel for you Lucas. I really, really do” he patted his grandson on the back and sighed.

“Daddy, Papa, can we go down the street and see the baby kittens? Darien said they are really cute!” Malachi asked, looking down with a shy smile. Malachi loved animals almost as much as Scott and it was truly adorable when they talked together.

“Ask Scott to take you, I'm sure he'd be willing to sit with the animals.” Derek smiled, kissing the top of his head. Malachi let out a squeal of excitement and went to go get Scott. The two of them were out the door and down the street before anyone could blink.

Stiles snorted as he walked in, feeding D.G and flopping in the overstuffed armchair. John watched his son slowly, smiling fondly at the image of him feeding a baby.

“Your mother would have loved to see this” John said softly, making both Stiles and Derek jerk. John looked over and patted Derek on his knee as well. “She would have loved you, Derek.” he smiled. “Cause you make our Grainnemiun so happy.”

“Oh dad? Really... Pulling out the first names...” Stiles sighed, but he was glowing softly in the fading sun. They all napped in comfortable silence for hours, Tora and Aria falling asleep in front of the TV with Darien. Isaac and Camden relaxing lazily on the love-seat. Everyone was happy, content.

And then the news came on.

_“Local reports of an 'Anti-Werewolf' movement known to the public as_ _ Lychan'NO' _ _have struck yet again in the San Diego area. This time, footage had been sent to us through an untraceable IP address. Note, if there are small children in the room or if violent images disturb you, please change the channel now.”_

Derek frowned, going to flip the channel when his hand froze and his heart stopped. Scott was in chains, his shirt was off and his Beta face was out as he snarled and snapped at the camera. He looked healed, but his arms were shaking from the pain he had been through.

_“State your name, Beast.”_ a voice off camera spoke, the man wearing a voice changer and mask when he walked forward to send a bolt of electricity through Scott's body, Derek wincing at the pain himself.

_“S-Scott McCall”_ he growled, his form now completely human, but his eyes glowed the bright red of an Alpha. There was another body hanging from chains, a woman this time her feral teeth snarling as the man walked up to her.

_“State your name.”_ he growled and sent a shock through her as she screamed.

_“Amina Falker!”_ she looked homeless, her eyes flashing the yellow of the Omega as she tried to look between Scott and another person off to the side. Another male was looking at her, his eyes bright orange as well, his body shaking as he was shocked.

_“State your name”_

_“Robert Hassor”_ the other Omega screamed, his body contorting in pain. _“Please. You don't have to do this. Let us go--”_ another shock, sending his body rocking up.Derek let out a loud bark-sound as the camera moved over to another body in the room. _Malachi_ was chained as well, his little face still human as he looked around the room with wide eyes.

_“State your name.”_ the voice said, Scott visibly swallowing.

_“I... I just want to go home, please please can--”_ there was a sound of electricity and the man sent a bolt through Malachi. The child's cries of pain making Stiles stir and sit up from his chair.

“What are you wat-- OH my GOD. Malachi!” Stiles was looking over the TV, his body shaking as he leaned into Derek. “What the... who?”

“Hunters.” Derek said with a grumble, his claws and fangs out as he watched. Melissa walking in from the bedroom and letting out a scream.

“MY BABY!” she tried to walk forward, but her legs shook and John caught her. The entire room was looking now, Lucas licking his lips and holding Tora and Aria as they cried. Isaac was shaking in pain, his bonded mate being hurt hurting him too. Camden and Darien sobbing in his arms. Their meager pleas of 'dada' echoing through the room.

_“What is your name?”_ the voice asked again, Malachi sobbing through the pain. He looked up to Scott who nodded, his body shaking.

_“M-m-malachi S-s-stilinski-H-h-hale”_ he whispered, letting his body shake as he was shocked again. _“I told you, please... please my Papa will miss me... my--”_ he was shocked once more, his body convulsing and his eyes flashing bright blue as he attempted to let out a howl. But a gag was shoved deep in his throat, making the little boy choke.

_“Hale? Like Derek Hale? Mmm”_ the masked man turned to the camera now, smiling brightly. _“Derek Hale. If you want to see your-- whatever this beta is, you will send ten thousand dollars to the Anit-Werewolf foundation by the end of the weekend. Or else...”_ his voice was cut off as there was a sound of the electricity building. The woman let out a terrifying scream, her body writhing

Derek's mind scrambled to make sense of what he saw before him. What was left of the body sat in a sea of blood. Chunks of flesh, torn from the body, sat in the blood like tiny islands in a great, red sea. A vast, ragged hole had been torn in the torso, and what remained of the woman Omega's intestines spilled out of it like fresh spaghetti. Smaller chunks of meat had splattered against the wall, and become stuck there as they dried. Globules of yellowish fat had left trails like tiny slugs as gravity pulled them down the wall, even as they dried to it.

_“Or else that will happen to your Beta. So. Every day the money isn't in there, One of these die. I'll save little Malachi for last, but I can't say anything for Mr. McCall. I await your--”_ there was a deafening noise, Scott opening his mouth and letting out the loudest howl he could possibly muster in his condition.

_“Shut him up! SHUT HIM--”_ the clip ended and Derek raced outside to listen to the sound. Sure enough, he heard the howl. His fangs growing and his body shifting slowly into his Alpha form.

“Fucking get them” Stiles said, kissing his Beta form before Derek jumped out of the house in full Alpha form. Black fur dotted with flecks of gold and grey slowly rose and fell with every breath Derek took. He was massive, his paws easily the size of Tora's head and his tail slashing back and forth and he tilted his head back and let out a huge howl to warn Scott and Malachi he was coming.

And he ran.

True, the sight of a huge wolf running down the Highway in San Diego caused the largest gawking fest in the entire world, and true most people _knew_ it was Derek because of the news cast. But no one stopped him, hell if anything most people pulled their cars over to the side so the wolf could run past them. Some even shouting 'Run, Derek, Run!' and cheering him on.

All of this only made his heart beat faster as he raced towards the abandoned warehouse he heard the howl from. His wolf form still prowling forward as he tried to listen for the heartbeats and footsteps. He growled as his hackles rose, three men coming at him head on.

They must have been inexperienced hunters, because they didn't carry anything that could do real harm to him. True, the bullets hurt as one of the hunter's shot at him in warning, but they weren't silver and he could already feel his body shaking them off and healing. He swiped at them, being sure to only make injuring blows not wanting to kill them.

He wasn't a monster.

Derek made quick work of the foot soldiers, their bodies stacked in a pile of unconscious men near the entrance. He slammed his way through the doors, clambering down into the bowls of the warehouse. He could hear cursing, four maybe five heartbeats frantically pounding away, he could hear the little fluttering of a child's heart, knowing Malachi was still breathing.

“SHIT!” a male voice shouted. “He's probably here! Kill it, kill the fucker” there was a sound, electricity pounding through his ears as he ran forward, trying to stop-- but the scream was ear shattering and Derek felt his body freeze as he looked over the chains.

His legs were both bent in an odd, unnatural way, and his left arm had split open, exposing the painfully white bone of his ulna. Half of his head had simply collapsed. The blood coating almost made it look like raw pizza dough covered in tomato sauce. His clothes, too, were covered in blood.

The other Omega lay dead in his chains, Scott shaking in anger as he tried to change into his Alpha form. Derek caught his eyes and raced forward, knocking the man in the mask over and snarling as he leaned over and nipped the hunter's arm enough to draw blood. The rest of the hunters scattered, running out in fear of the giant, black wolf.

“DADDY!” Malachi screamed, tears of happiness welling up over his cheeks and spilling over onto the floor. “Scott said you would come! He says you _always_ come.”

Beneath Derek, the hunter screamed in pain from the bite. He was shaking and growling as he rolled under the giant wolf.

“You beast! You fucking beast! You're turning me! FUCK!” he coughed, trying to wiggle out but Derek had him pinned as he looked up over Scott.

“Let him go, it's probably punishment enough” Scott agreed, Derek padding off the man and slowly shifting into his human form to unhook Scott and Malachi. The little boy flinging his arms over the naked wolf. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around his son. They stood there for a long time, just letting the ten-year-old nuzzle and scent-mark as he did the same.

He looked up at Scott, the wolf in Beta form as he snarled at the fleeting hunter and looked down to Derek.

“I-- I am so sorry this--” Derek grabbed Scott into the hold, nuzzling into him and scent marking him just as much as he did Malachi.

“Scott, don't worry. I know it wasn't your fault, ok? Just... just relax” he whispered, kissing Malachi's head and letting the room fall into silence.

“Daddy... daddy...” Malachi was still panting heavily from the torture, but he sounded calmer than he had before. “Daddy, can I have ice cream?” he asked softly, his voice quivering as he clutched Derek as tightly as he could.

“Yes.” he whispered softly. “We can get ice cream”

_--_--_--_

“I understand the implication of this, I know that I could-- well, I want the bite.” Danny said after a moment, the family looking to Derek as he crossed his arms. Danny and Lucas had began dating once more and Danny had purposed over the winter break. Derek didn't know if this was a good thing, mostly because Stiles and Derek still weren't married, but Stiles had told him they didn't need a label.

He still felt bad about never doing it.

“You understand the bite could kill you?” Derek said slowly, Danny nodding firmly as he looked over Derek with strong shoulders.

“But I'm willing to take that so that Lucas can have his mate in every way.” he said, holding Lucas' hand steadily. Derek took a deep breath, looking over the entire pack. Scott and Isaac had come all the way from San Diego to be here for the decision. Derek would only give Danny the bite if it was a majority vote.

“I see.” Derek said, turning to Stiles. “Stiles?” the man thought, holding D.G on his lap, the six-year-old looking over with big eyes. 

“I think Danny is responsible and possesses the qualities of a good member of the pack. I vote yes.” Danny shot him a smile, Stiles smiling back. “Scott?”

“Yes.” he cocked his jaw, winking at Danny. “And a yes from me” Isaac said, not waiting for Derek to say his name.

“John, Melissa?” the two humans talked between themselves, muttering something that Derek didn't feel he should listen to.

“Yes for both of us.” Melissa said with a smile. 

“Peter?” the man rolled his eyes, scoffing slightly as he leaned against the wall.

“It doesn't matter to me. Yes.”

“Tora? Aria?” the two girls, now thirteen, nodded slowly. “Yes””uhhu!” they said at the same time, making Derek smile lightly.

“Malachi?” the little boy was sitting on the floor, listening to everything before clearing his throat.

“The probability of Danny dying from the bite is 18%, the chances of him turning into a Kanima is .1%, and the chances of him being immune are .002%” he said slowly, looking up to Lucas. “Can I be your best man?”

Lucas rolled his eyes, huffing slightly as he crossed his arms.

“If I say yes, will that get your vote? Because yes.” Malachi grinned even wider.

“Daddy, I believe Danny will make and excellent Pack member” the boy said, smiling up from his book and then returning to reading.

“Then, it's unanimous. Danny.” Derek held his hand out, motioning as he grabbed the boy's wrist and bit down hard. “Welcome to the pack.” 

_--_--_--_

Malachi was sixteen, fresh out of college, and met his mate on a rainy day in March at his brother Lucas' wedding. Derek didn't know Malachi would even meet someone that wasn't related to them at the wedding, but sure enough Caspar Whittemore had captured Malachi's attention. 

She was shorter, long strawberry blonde hair like her mother flowed from her, the strong jaw and bright blue eyes must have come from her father. When Derek asked Lydia if she was a wolf, the girl shot him a look and rolled her eyes.

“Honestly Derek. I'm immune to the bite. Jackson turned into a _snake_ before he turned into a wolf. Do you really think she's going to be one?” there was silence for a moment before Lydia cleared her throat. “Yes, she is.”

Stiles flopped next to Derek grouchily, nursing a glass of whiskey. He looked happy though, his eyes looking from Danny and Lucas dancing to Malachi and Casper talking quietly under the tree.

“It's not fair” he finally said, though his tone sounded hurt Derek knew this was a joke. “I spend like, _ten_ years going after Lydia and confessing my undying affections and yadda yadda. Malachi _flashes_ her daughter a look and suddenly she's ga-ga over him. I don't get it Is fate mocking me? Like, oh, you can't have Lydia as a _girlfriend_ but hey! How about you have your son have her as a _mother-in-law._ As an added treat, you get Jackson too! OH Thanksgiving is gonna be a _hoot_.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling Stiles into a kiss, slow and controlling. Stiles melted against him, wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck and humming softly.

“So, do you wish you ended up with Ms. Martin, Stiles?” Derek asked, licking his bottom lip softly as he pulled away and looked into the honey-brown eyes deeply.

“Um, I'm going to go with No. No no no no no. Ni. Nein. Naw. Nope nope nope no--”

“Shut up and dance with me.” Derek grumbled through a smile, pulling Stiles up and slowly dancing with him. Stiles leaned against his chest, humming lightly as he looked over. Malachi and Casper were dancing now, the two of them smiling and giggling softly to each other.

“Mates?” Stiles asked, his body just relaxing against Derek's. The wolf made a hum of agreement, kissing his head and pulling him tighter.

“Mates.” 

_--_--_--_

Malachi had started a specialty K-12 school by the time he was eighteen with the help of Chris Argent. It was the only school in the nation that was made specifically for Werewolf and Shape-shifter children, meant to help them control their powers and have a safe place for them to be themselves.

Stiles joked it was Hogwarts, but the Stilinski-Hale Academy was _exactly_ like Hogwarts. Students were housed and fed for the entire school year, and some over the summer if they couldn't afford to go back to their packs. Most eventually graduated and went off into the world much more prepared than they would have otherwise.

The school had put Beacon Hills on the map, the Werewolf Council even adopting the school's idea in New York and soon they had a sister school called Academy of Lycanthropy. The Council made frequent stops into the town to make sure everything was still well, but they had nothing to worry about.

Malachi had _everything_ covered.

He had even convinced Scott and Isaac to move back to Beacon Hills in order to teach lessons there. Chris Argent became the Headmaster, Malachi and he growing attached at the hip with the start of this project. Derek became a permanent guard for the school, Lucas came back after college and taught as well, Stiles even was asked to be the librarian. 

That same year, Casper became pregnant. Malachi and her were overjoyed and had a shotgun wedding in the back of the old McCall house. Just like his grandpa. They were a happy family and soon they welcomed the little boy with strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes.

Lupin Malachi Hale.

 


	4. Tora

 Tora was the child Derek could connect the best to from the beginning. It was because of her that Derek had even made it back to his own time in the World-line, the reason he was able to get over himself and become a better man.

And he had made a promise to her. She was pack, no matter what.

So when he returned to his world-line, he immediately told Stiles everything. About how she would be alone for her whole life if he didn't find her, if they didn't _love_ her. Stiles, of course, said yes. So, Derek and Peter hopped a plane and made their way to Japan in search of the Hayashi clan.

Easier said than done. Derek hadn't known where she would be except 'Tokyo' nor did he knew if she was even _born_ yet. He should have probably asked the girl these things, and Peter was not short on complaining about it.

“You didn't even _ask_ when her birthday was? Ug, that's stupid! She could be _anywhere_ Derek. Did you even think or were to too concerned with getting another little _cub_ for your--”

“You said that Weretigers stay in small settlements by themselves? We just have to find the settlements...”

“Brilliant, Derek. Let's just ask everyone in Japan. Hello, have you seen this very specific type of people? They might turn into giant Tigers in the middle of the month and roam around the hill?” Peter scoffed as they walked down the street, shoving his hands in his pocket.

“Scusme?” a small voice said, Derek and Peter turning around as the little boy looked them over. “You seek the Tsukitora?” he asked slowly, Peter nodding slowly.

“Yes, we seek the Hayashi clan.” Derek was grateful for the English, not sure his head was ready to hear more Japanese so soon. The boy, however, shook his head and swallowed.

“Hunters. There is no Hayashi clan.” Derek felt his heart sink, his body grow cold.

“I... Sensei Soru? Do you know where Sensei Soru is? He has a little girl, Hayashi Tora.” Derek asked frantically, hoping that by him coming back he didn't cause something that killed Tora and her family. He had promised her. Promised her the Pack.

The boy thought for a minute, looking down the road and nodding. He pointed up far away in the distance, nodding.

“Sensei Soru lives in the Okuchichibu Mountains, near Higashizawa Valley.” he smiled softly, holding up his hand. “Thousand Yen please.” he looked them over, Derek tilting his head and pulling out a bill and handing it over. The boy's eyes widened and he raced off.

“Derek. I think you gave him ten thousand” Peter said, a smug look on his face as he turned on his heel and walked towards the direction of the hotel, Derek grumbling all the way there.

_--_--_--_

_**Find her yet?-SH** _

_**No, apparently her clan was killed by hunters. She never told me that...-DH** _

_**Did you actually ask about her family, or were you just half listening like usual?-SH** _

_**Shut up-DH** _

_**Uhhu, I see how it is. Well, Lucas is bounding off the walls without you. I told Peter you sbould have taken him-SH** _

_**Then you would have been all alone with Malachi. That's not very nice.-DH** _

_**Ah, I see what you did there Mr. SourWolf. Scott and Isaac are here to keep me company.-SH** _

_**That's very nice of them. Tell them I say Hi.-DH** _

_**Scott says that if he doesn't get a gift from you, he's never talking to you again-SH** _

_**Oh and Isaac wants Pocky.-SH** _

_**Come to think of it, I want Pocky too.-SH** _

_**And get Lucas something too.-SH** _

_**OH And Malachi, and Dad and Melissa-SH** _

_**Anything else, or should I just bring back the whole country?-DH** _

_**Yes. Do that. Bring back Japan. I want an entire coutry.-SH** _

_**Of course, Dear. Anything for you.-DH** _

_**DAMN STRAIGHT :-*-SH** _

Derek chuckled as he slid his phone back into his pants pocket and gazed out the cab heading towards Higashizawa Valley. They had already been in Japan for two weeks, no luck finding Tora or Sensei Soru.

They had finally reached the small trail that would lead them up the mountain and directly to where they wanted to go. The cab pulled over, looking them up and down before holding out his hand. Peter paid, smiling at the man and waiting until the cab pulled away before taking his shirt off.

“Well, shall we be off mountain man?” Derek snarled at Peter and the two of them slowly shifted into their Alpha forms. Peter's had been feral before, but now he was a large brown and rust colored wolf with a streak of white down his face. He was bigger than Derek, but that was to be expected.

They both padded into the forest, their howls bounding over the tree line and sending the birds scattering in all directions. Derek liked being in wolf form. If he could, he would always be the large wolf. Though he would miss Stiles' morning kisses, the way it felt to hold Malachi and Lucas, the way he could talk with Stiles about anything.

Maybe being a wolf wasn't as great as he thought.

His mind was drawn to the task at hand as he raced forward with Peter through the underbrush to a large waterfall. There, they saw a Tiger drinking too. He was huge, bigger than Peter by far and his eyes flashed the red of an Alpha. Derek and Peter bowed in their forms, requesting permission to speak.

 _“Come come, I know who you are.”_ the voice seemed distant, but the Tiger shifted into a man, old and wise as he slid into the falls and motioned for them to follow him into a cave behind a fall. Derek didn't want to shift out of his wolf form just yet. For all he knew, this man _wasn't_ Sensei Soru and was only tricking the wolves into the falls to be attacked.

But Derek really had nothing to worry about when they crawled into the cave, the older man was now dressed and pointing to a cozy house in the middle of the rock surfaces. They all shifted back and crowded in to the cabin. The man offered them tea and soon he started to pull out old scrolls before laying them down.

“There is a story, told by the people of this land known at Majo to kare no Okami. We, too, have a story. It is called Wūpó hé tā de láng in my language.” he cleared his throat, unfurling the scroll and laying it flat.

“I've heard this story.” Derek said slowly. “About a witch and his lover who was turned into a wolf... about how he ran into a different time and didn't come back until he was complete.” the man nodded, pointing to the pictures in this one.

“But, did you know the wolf was helped by a small Tora. A tiger, who taught him to be at peace.” Derek's eyes widened and he looked the man over.

“You-- You knew Tora would... would be the reason I came-- do you remember that world-line too?” the man, tapping his head, nodded simply.

“I have seen every world-line, I have watched every ending, I have seen my death.” he said slowly, smiling to Derek. “And I do not wish to change the course of this one.” he crooked a finger for Derek to follow him into the back. When he pulled the curtain, there lay a sleeping Tiger cub. Her tail was swishing back and forth, Derek smiling at he recognized the markings on her body and face.

It was Tora.

_--_--_--_

Derek was allowed to take her back with the promise that he would care for her as if she was his own. Derek didn't hesitate, saying he had already promised the girl, and they were on their way back to Tokyo. Derek couldn't stop staring at her, the way her little fingers curled and uncurled, the wrinkle of her nose and the soft blush that crept over her pale skin as she shifted into her human form.

Tora was his little girl through and through.

When they arrived back home, everyone took to her like Derek had. She was quiet, beautiful, and Stiles was the best Papa for her of all time. She would often sleep in their bed, curled at the end in her Tiger form like a small kitten, nuzzled deep in the sheets with little purrs.

On the first full moon, Derek and Stiles found out the exact difference between werewolves and weretigers. While Malachi and Lucas fought their urges to attack anything they saw, Tora lay perfectly still entranced by the giant orb. She didn't make a sound, didn't change her forms, simply watched from her crib as she was silent.

Derek didn't know if this was normal or not, so Peter gave him the email of the only other weretiger in California, Koto Hisakawa. He felt a little awkward talking to the brother of Noto Hisakawa, the man who had given him a job in the future after making a promise to Stiles. It was a complex situation, Derek knew this, but it didn't make the conversation any less awkward.

**Hisakawa Koto,**

**My name is Derek Hale, Peter Hale's nephew. My mate, Stiles, and I recently adopted a Weretiger, Hayashi Tora. This last month, during the full moon, we were shocked to see her so calm and were wondering if this is something for all Weretigers or if it is cause for concern.**

**Regards,**

**Derek.**

It didn't take more than a week for Koto to respond to Derek's email, the wolf's heart fluttering as he opened the _long_ and _detailed_ email about everything they would need to know about Tora.

**Derek Hale,**

**It is good to hear that Stiles-kun has found you, for I was afraid you were lost to him. Tell him to come visit me in L.A soon so that we might celebrate together at your reunion. As for things you will need to know about Tora, weretigers have two forms. The** **Arufashifuto, which resembles that of a Tiger, and the Bētashifuto which is similar to your Betas. There is not a hierarchy in Tsukitora society. We do not have pack: we hunt alone and we stay alone. We do not have 'mates', choosing to seek only to increase our own powers and inner peace without the aid of others.**

**Weretigers do not heal fast, contrary to popular theories, we are in a sense like humans only with the speed and strength of a were-creature. We do, however, possess the unique ability to read surface thoughts. It is not full ability to seek people's innermost thoughts, but the ability to view what they think of on a subconscious level. For instance, the plans someone might have for a birthday party or what they wish to make for dinner.**

**As for on the full moon, a Weretiger is** _**not** _ **controlled by the pull of the moon. Instead, it is the only day of the month that we do not possess the ability to read surface thoughts and cannot take our tiger shape. It is on these days we are most vulnerable and cannot be left alone. It is good that you all are together on such times.**

**Tora will find it most comfortable to be in Tiger form whilst asleep, we are stronger in that form and she will not trust her new surroundings right away. Do not worry, soon she well grow attached to either you or you mate and will only sleep in Tiger form in new and unusual places.**

**If there is anything else you wish to know, feel free to contact me via email or my phone 952-555-2193.**

**Warm wishes,**

**Hisakawa Koto**

  
  


_--_--_--_

“Tora, really? I'm trying to cook?” Stiles huffed as he lifted the four-year-old off the counter. “How in the heck did you get up here anyways?” he put her on the couch in the sun, the girl purring softly as she curled up in the spilling sunlight.

There was a knock on the door, Derek groaning as he rolled off his chair. It was his day off, so of course something would have to go wrong. He smiled as Malachi jumped into his arms and nuzzled into him as he opened the door.

“Can I help--” he paused, swallowing a little hard as he gazed the two over. “Finley.” he said softly, gazing over the woman. “Faith.” they both nodded, looking over him with yellow eyes.

“We need to talk.” Finley said finally, Derek ushering them into the house and locking the door behind him.

“Daddy. Daddy who are they?” Malachi asked, tugging on Derek's collar and stage whispering so loudly that Finley smiled bright and offered his hand to the little boy.

“I'm Finley Vanderbilt, your Daddy and I used to know each other a long time ago.” Malachi hesitated, but grabbed his hand and shook it wildly.

“M' Malachi.” Finley froze, his smile never fading but his eyes flicking up to Derek with concern. Derek nodded slowly, motioning to the kitchen.

“Named after the man who saved Stiles' life.” he said in honesty, Faith listening in and taking a deep breath. Finley's smile became warm again, swallowing hard as he nodded.

“Wonderful to meet you, Malachi. Now, I need to talk to your Daddy and Stiles.” he smiled at Derek who led them into the kitchen where Stiles was making lunch.

“Who was at the--” he turned around, licking his lips and nearly dropping the mac and cheese with bacon casserole as he gazed over them.

“Geranium.” Finley said softly, Faith smiling at him as she crossed her arms. Derek made note that her mohawk was blue now as opposed to the purple one she sported back when Stiles knew her in high school. Finley looked the same, his eyes worn around the edges and his hair showing the slightest hint of grey.

“Finley?! Faith?! W-W-What... what...” he said softly, putting the dish on the counter and taking a deep breath. “Would you like some lunch?”

 

The two Vanderbilts joined them for lunch, Finley's eyes never leaving Malachi as he ate and talked loudly with Tora about starting school this fall, the two of them excited for pre-school. The adults were relatively silent, all of them waiting for the children to leave before talking about the reason they came.

“We--” Faith started, looking a little hesitant to speak out loud. She took a deep breath, looking down at her plate and twiddling her thumbs. “We have a problem.” there was silence for a little longer, Finley finally clearing his throat and closing his eyes.

“As you understand, the Highlords are... very protective of their clans, very...” he swallowed. “very specific in who is considered family and--” he sighed.

“You were thrown out of your clan.” Derek said softly, looking over as Faith and Finley nodded.

“Where's Eliza?” Stiles asked, though when Faith looked up with a broken face, Stiles retracted the question. They were silent for a long time, all of them in their own thoughts as they tried to move the conversation forward.

“What do you need with us?” Derek asked slowly, not sure if he enjoyed where this conversation was leading. He didn't want Stiles to be back in the fray of Vampires again, seeing as both of them had nearly died in the wake of the last meeting.

“We were hoping to get in touch with the Werewolf Council, offer our services to them. But, they won't listen to anyone without the backing of one of their Packs. You are the only Werewolves we know who are alive still and...” Finley stopped, biting his lip softly. Derek closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

“You need us to support you.” he was silent for a long time, swallowing a little. “I-- I can't know for sure if you are being--”

“He's telling the truth Daddy” Tora said from the stairs, Malachi and her having listened into the entire conversation.

“Hey! You two were supposed to be up in your room.” Stiles commented, crossing his arms and raising a brow. They giggled, looking over each other and smiling wide.

“But I wanna help Finley with his plan. It's a good plan Daddy.” she said “You'd be stupid not to agree” Finley blinked, looking over her and tilting his head.

“How... how do you--”

“She can read your thoughts” Stiles said softly, smiling a little. “She's our little wondergirl.” Faith's eyes were wide as she looked over to her father and swallowed hard.

“Can all Werewolves--” she started, but Tora made a face and rolled her eyes. For a four-year-old, she was pretty sassy.

“OH wow, I'm certain if they could wouldn't Daddy be able to tell your plan? Seriously. I'm not a wolf.” she let her beta form show, the two vampires sliding back in their chairs and looking between each other in surprise. Tora just let out chuckle and bounded down the stairs to settle into Derek's lap.

“If you don't trust him daddy, trust me. This will be good for all of us.” she said softly, looking up with her big eyes and smiling at him.

Finley stared at her, his head tilting slightly as he looked between Stiles and Derek then back to her. He opened his mouth and Derek held up a hand quicker than anything.

“Don't. I don't want to know, I don't need to know. Just... know that you have the support of the Beacon Hills pack. And if they need to be reminded, we have _three_ Alphas here.” Finley nodded, licking his lips and smiling. Derek offered his hand, a small gesture that he had never given before when the Vampires had been in his territory.

Finley smiled, grabbing the hand and shaking it in agreement. Stiles and Derek smiled as Tora beamed.

“Don't worry, Daddy. Everything is going to be alright.”

  
  


Two weeks later the Werewolf Council became public, and the rest was history.

_--_--_--_

“My name is Tora Hale” she said with confidence, speaking to the entire audience in the stuffy gym at Beacon Hills Elementary. “Oops. I mean, Watashi wa Hayashi Hale Tora yo, kon'nichiwa!” the crowd responded with their own Kon'nichiwas and little chuckles.

“She messed up already.” Lucas muttered, leaning in as he shifted next to Derek. Derek hushed him, holding the camera steady as Stiles stood off to the side holding D.G and making little 'smile, smile!' motions with his hands. They were here for Tora's school's assembly after the events that happened in San Diego over the weekend.

Derek still shivered as he thought about what could have happened to his son if Scott hadn't howled their location. He didn't want to think about the bodies in the chains next to his son, peaking over to make sure that the Malachi was still asleep in John's arms. The steady rise and fall of his chest confirmed it and Derek turned back to Tora on the stage.

“My class was assigned to talk about an issue we find very important to us, but in order for me to do that, I have to tell you the whole story.” she smiled a little, though Derek could tell she was a little nervous as she scanned the crowd in an attempt to find her family. Once she caught sight of Stiles dancing in the Aisle and Derek standing in the back filming her, she smiled brighter and continued.

“I have a very unique family. I have two dads, a Daddy who is a wolf and a Papa who's just a human, but we love him for all his 'squishy' . I have three brothers who are all wolves. Lucas, Malachi, and Derek Gra-- Gau-- G-- Ger-- We call him D.G” there was laughter from the crowd, Stiles' face flushing but his smile never left. Derek chuckled.

“I have FIVE grandparents. Grandpa John and Grandma Melissa are the only ones I can see all the time, but every Saturday I get to see Grandma Aria with my Papa. Papa talks to her all the time and says she can hear me if I talk too.” Derek turned to Stiles, the man biting his lip slightly as he nuzzled into D.G.

“I only get to see Grandpa David and Grandma Talia on special occasions because if we go too much, Daddy cries. Daddy says they were wolves like him and a bad woman killed them for being different. Just like my real parents. I'm from Japan, where my people--”

Here she shifted into her Beta form. Most people in the audience gasped, some muttering things and Derek tried to pick them out. Some were 'I didn't know there were other types of werebeasts' but the most were 'she's such a pretty girl! Look at how brave!' Derek smiled at those.

“--my people, the Tsukitora, are hunted like wild beasts. Some are kept as pets in cages until they are old enough to be trained at hunting animals. Others are skinned alive in order to gain their pelts as trophies. Others have their flesh eaten by hunters who hope to gain their powers of shifting. Daddy brought me back to America so I could be safe.”

She turned to the audience now, her eyes flashing over the group as she looked over them.

“Last week my brother Malachi and Uncle Scott were taken by men who wanted to hurt them because of something they couldn't help. Because of who they _were_. I was told to speak my own speech, but today I read to you from something I think we can all relate to during these days.” she cleared her throat, looking around at the crowd and flashing a smile to Derek.

_“I say to you today, my friends, so even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, I still have a dream. It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream. I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: "We hold these truths to be self-evident: that all men are created equal.”_

And the gym exploded.

  
  


Derek fought his way through the flames, trying to help as many people out of the room as he could, John doing the same after handing Malachi to Lucas.

“Get out of here, Stiles.” Derek shouted, the flames licking the walls as people screamed and begged for help.

“No way, man” he gave D.G to Lucas and began helping people up, his eyes flashing blue as he looked up to Derek. “I can hold my own, dude.” he smiled, pulling then people up from the wreck. They made their way through the burning building, Stiles and John helping just as much as Derek.

“Daddy!” there was a tiny little voice called out, making Derek whirl around and look into the smoke and ash floating through the air.

“TORA!” he screamed, seeking out her body in the waves of people crowding towards the doors. He couldn't see her, eyes watering from the smoke and then it hit him. The deep, earthy smell of something... sinister. He coughed, licking his lips as the Wolfsbane slowly sunk into him. He felt his body shifting, throat closing in fear and the toxin.

“TORA!” his voice was broken, hardly audible over the screams of the room. “TORA!”

“DADDY!” there was her voice again, broken and sobbing in the darkness as he tried to swim upstream towards her. He needed to find her, needed to keep her safe.

Like he promised.

“Derek! You need to get out of here. If you keep--” Stiles was urging him to leave, but a beam fell from the roof of the gym, blocking their way to each other.

“DEREK!” Stiles shouted, the smoke finally getting to Derek as he collapsed to his knees and clutched at his throat. This is how it ends, Derek gasping for breath and holding out his hand for his mate. The frightened eyes of Stiles would be his last sight.

But there was an arm around him, dragging him up and Tora smiling back. She was in her beta form, unaffected by the Wolfsbane smoke, and lifting Derek up onto her small back.

“It's ok, Daddy. I got you.” Derek couldn't speak, couldn't move on his own volition as he was dragged out of the room by his ten-year-old daughter. “Don't worry. Papa's here too. We're safe.” she said, running her hand over his face as he gasped in the clean air. Stiles looked over her shoulder, grabbing Derek's hand and kissing it softly.

“OH my god, don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me. How the hell am I supposed to make the kids your Hale Casserole if you die before giving me the recipe?” Derek snorted, his throat slowly finding his voice and a smirk played over his face.

“You could just ask Peter” he croaked, Stiles letting a smile cross his face.

“Well, then what am I keeping you for?” he leaned down, nuzzling into Derek and kissing his lips softly.

“Sex.” Derek said as softly as possible, but Lucas must have heard because he groaned loudly.

“Oh my GOD my parents are embarrassing...” Tora smiled though, nuzzling into Derek as well.

  
  


The people responsible for the bomb were the same who had kidnapped Scott and Malachi, trying to finish the job and get revenge for their boss who was killed from the bite Derek bestowed on him. They were arrested and Tora was given the medal of courage for both her speech and for saving Derek. She said she was just doing what her daddy would do for anyone, because he was a good person.

Derek could never be prouder.

_--_--_--_

“Hold the ball, step out like this-- wider, don't be afraid to show your thigh, good. Now spread your arms like this... Good, Tora, good.” Derek urged the thirteen-year-old, the two of them together parting the wild horse mane. Tora took Tai Chi like a master, the two of them having been practicing since Danny had taken the bite and moved into their house while Lucas was away at college.

“Like this?” she flourished her arms, rolling them over each other and sliding over the floor boards like a dancer. Derek smiled brightly at her, moving his own fluid motions and copying her with utmost precision. He nodded at her, continuing to move through the motions with her slowly.

“Daddy?” she said finally, rolling her hand through the motion as her eyes locked on Derek. The man smiled softly, turning to her and motioning for her to talk. She took a breath and began her talk.

“You and Papa are mates, destined to be together no matter what. Though time and space and... and really terrible ideas... And... Lucas and Danny are mates. Like... they were made for each other and... and not even age can tear them apart.”

Derek didn't like where this conversation was going, he usually tried to avoid things like this with Tora since he knew she was different, knew she wasn't like her brothers.

“So, that means Malachi and D.G will have mates too, someone who will complete them. Someone to make them whole.” she was quiet, still moving her arms and legs in the small motions, her voice suddenly small. “I don't have a mate, do I?”

Derek took a breath, leaning down and letting the girl jump into his arms and nuzzling deep into his neck. They were quiet for a little, her silent sobs making his throat tight.

“Is there love for me? Someone who loves me without asking anything in exchange? What if I love this person, but they don't love me back? What if that person likes someone other than me? You can't erase feelings, Daddy... You can't force them on people, you can't make them change their mind or their heart. That's wrong.” she sighed even deeper.

“Someone does love you, a _lot_ of people love you Tora. Papa, Lucas, Malachi... D.G, your grandparents, Aria, Scott, Isaac... Camden... Darien...” he kissed her forehead. “Peter, Danny too.” her eyes were tear filled still, looking up into his eyes as Derek smiled.

“And me. I loved you so much... I took one look at you and knew. Knew you were going to be in my pack, knew I wasn't ever going to get rid of you. Because you were perfect just the way you are.” he hugged her tightly, the girl letting out a small chuckle through her tight throat.

“Daddy, I know you all love me. I love you all too but-- but it's not the same!” she sighed, nuzzling a little more. “I don't like being alone.” she said softly.

“You're not alone.” he whispered, kissing her head again. “You aren't.” she rose a brow, taking a deep breath.

“I feel like you're going to burst out into song, Daddy.” the door opened and Stiles poked his head in.

“Oh he won't. BUT I WILL!” and he walked in, jumping on top of the two of them.

“ _Baby, you're not alone, cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down, cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through”_

_--_--_--_

Derek watched as Tora grew into a lovely woman. The sixteen-year-old was full of life and energy, star of her track team and most popular girl in school. She always had friends over to their house, always had a date on Friday night. But she never stayed with anyone for more than a few weeks, making Derek worry.

“She's a teenaged girl, Derek. They all break hearts and take names.” Stiles said one evening, hours after Tora had left with her flavor of the week. Ed-- Fred-- Ned-- Jed? Derek hadn't really caught his name as she pushed him out the door and to the Betty.

Which Stiles' insisted they fix.

“That doesn't comfort me, Stiles. In fact, it makes me even _more_ worried. I _know_ what Laura was like when she was that age... It was...” Derek shuttered a little, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “It wasn't good.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and scooped up dinner for D.G, handing it to the nine-year-old and leaning over the counter to kiss Derek's nose. The wolf growled slightly, but leaned in and kissed his lips slowly.

“I just--” he pulled away, licking his lips. “I just worry for her. I want her to be happy and... and...”

“Derek Elizabeth Hale.” Stiles smiled as the man looked up, blinking rapidly. “You are an amazing father. Just take a breath and let her make some mistakes.”

“Yeah, Lucas is marrying _his_ mistake” D.G threw in, chewing on his food and grinning wide. Stiles made a 'see? It's ok' motion towards their youngest and grinned even wider.

“See? We're all making mistakes and learning from them. Lucas and Danny are getting _married_ in four days. Cheer up and just, relax ok?”

“But what if she thinks she's in love? What if she--”

“--she leads a hunter to us and they light the house on fire?” Stiles supplied, putting a hand on the man's shoulder and squeezing it lightly.  
“Yeah... She's 16. Stiles, do you understand wha--” he stopped, rubbing his hand over his jaw and closing his eyes. “-- what being noticed at 16 can do to someone?” Stiles made a face, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“If you didn't remember, when _I_ was 16 the female doppelganger of myself came from an alternate world-line, told me I was a magical girl, stole my dad and Scott away, tried to control you so you would turn me into a fury little friend, and then almost killed me. So tell me, you think I understand where you're coming from?”

Derek flushed slightly, biting his lip and looking into Stiles' eyes with an apologetic expression. Stiles only nodded and leaned forward against to grab his hand.

“So I know what it feels like to be 16. I was it too. Long ago.” he commented.

“When the dinosaurs roamed the Earth?” Derek tossed in, making the younger man blush a little and slap the wolf on the shoulder.

“NO! God, that was Peter. He had a pet Apatosaurus and everything. Walked around and carried a club.” Stiles made a face like a Neanderthal and grunted. “Me wolf. Peter. I Alpha. I Scaaarrryyy” he huffed out, making Derek snort.

“Sounds just like him.” Derek grabbed his own plate, shoveling down the casserole as Stiles winked. The house was eerily quiet when all of the kids were gone, D.G was a very quiet child and could never fill the void where Tora and Malachi were.

“Do you ever think of having another one?” Stiles asked suddenly, looking up to Derek and watching the wolf blush softly.

“A-- Another... kid? Like... a baby? Oh my god, Stiles I'm forty-one years old! I have a _nine-year-old_ son with my _thirty-three_ year old mate. Are you seriously telling me you want another little... cute...” Derek hesitated as he thought about the little hands and feet. The big eyes and the soft giggles.

Stiles seemed to be thinking about the same thing because he was moon-faced and humming to himself. Derek shook himself out of the stupor and sighed deeply.

“Stiles. Lucas is twenty-two. He'll have children with Danny probably, we'll have grandchildren soon and then you--”

“But Deerreekkkkk” he whined, licking his lips and leaning over. “Derek I want our _own_ like... one that looks like _you_ or _me_.” he looked over, D.G listening to his Ipod as he read something. “I love them I just... I'm jealous of Scott and Isaac.” he pouted.

Derek sighed, kissing Stiles' on the forehead.

“You shouldn't be. You raised four, wonderful, smart, children. They are amazing Stiles, and you don't have to be related by blood to be their papa.” Stiles made a face, pushing Derek on the shoulder and huffing.

“I miss the brooding you, go back to brooding. You're actually making me feel all warm and tingly, it's distracting.” he crossed his arms as Derek pulled him into his lap and nuzzled into his shoulders. Stiles melted against him, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

Then Stiles' phone buzzed.

_**Papa, your Jeep is a piece of crap. It totally died.-TH** _

_**Where are you?-SH** _

_**Ahhhh um, promise not to tell Dad?-TH** _

_**Might be too late, just tell me where?-SH** _

_**LA?-TH** _

_**OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU IN LA????-SH** _

_**It was once in a life-time!! Oh my god it was amazing! And... uh...-TH** _

_**Grounded, when I get you back, GROUNDED-SH** _

_**What if I told you I'm the lead singer of a popular band and I was singing?-TH** _

_**Were you?-SH** _

_**Yes.-TH** _

_**I'm proud, but you're still grounded. See you in a couple hours.-SH** _

_--_--_--_

Tora's band, _Year of the Okami,_ became the most popular all-werecreature band on the West Coast by the time she was eighteen. Turned out Tora's 'flavor of the week' all through high school were just potential band mates. Derek felt a little stupid when he realized this fact, though Stiles didn't rub it in at all.

They were all over the country for their first tour, Stiles making sure that he had a book signing in the same city the same weekend. Just to keep an eye on her. When they finally made their way back to California, Derek was sure to buy tickets for their concert. Stiles assured him that he would watch the kids for the night so Derek could go alone, but he ended up bringing the whole family to watch Tora.

 _“Kon'nichiwa!!”_ Tora yelled over the mic, the crowd screaming it back as she walked over the stage and put a hand to her hear. _“What was that?”_ the crowd screamed louder, Derek even joining in this time as she bounded on the stage and grinned.

 _“That's right! HELLO BEACON HILLS. I AM TORA, AND THIS IS YEAR OF THE OKAMI!!”_ the crowd was completely wild as the drumsticks were smacked together and they started to play. Derek didn't know that teenagers could be _this_ good at music, he found himself bobbing along to the up-beat lyrics and punk-rock guitar rifts. After the first song, which apparently had been a cover, Tora stepped forward and put the mic in the stand. She took up a small violin sliding it across the strings and began talking into the microphone.

_“When I was sixteen, my Papa started me on Violin lessons because my Daddy used to play. My Uncle Peter gave me his old Violin, one of the only things that survived in their house fire. So. Forgive it for sounding a little out of tune, I like the way the fire warped the sound. This is for my Sawādadi, It's called_ _ Howling _ _.”_

And sure enough, when Derek looked over the violin now black from the ash and smoke, it was his Stradivarius. He swallowed, looking over to Stiles who was blushing a little. He shrugged slightly, smiling.

“Uh... surprise?” Derek leaned in and kissed him softly as the song began. The violin sounded deep, like it had been through hell and back, but to an untrained ear it might sound like howling of a wolf. Derek closed his eyes, listening to his daughter play with full force, the violin casting an eerie chill over the whole song.

It turned out all of their songs were heavily violin influenced, making them a very unique sound. Derek couldn't believe it was his little girl up on stage, combining Tai Chi moves and her violin to create a dance as she played and sang. It was alluring and drew everyone in like a siren song. There was some chemistry on stage too, Tora and the main guitarist were singing _rather_ close to the mic together.

The night ended with Tora standing on stage by herself, holding her violin and letting out slow cords as she sang into the microphone.

_“I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too, Thursday I don't care about you. It's Friday I'm in love”_

Stiles turned to Derek this time, the two of them smiling. Maybe Tora didn't have a mate, maybe she didn't have someone made just for her.

But she was the happiest girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. 
> 
> I'm so sorry about it being super late. My roommates just got our own little weretiger and he's a handful. Like, seriously.
> 
> He won't let me type...
> 
> So here! Only one more chapter after this, and then the World-Line Series is DONE.
> 
> I'm moving on to bigger and badder Sterek.  
> That's right, more feels.


	5. D.G

D.G was the only child Derek never knew well. He blamed it on being too caught up with his other children that he never noticed the tiny baby in the background. He had been a very small child, always walking around and just _watching_ everything. He never talked, never spoke up, but he was always smiling.

Despite being named after Derek, the boy and he never clicked. Stiles was D.G's favorite, always curling up and asking for stories from the man. Derek was jealous at first with how much time Stiles spent with the little one. They had been so good at working their time together between the kids, that they always had time for each other at the end of the day.

But, Stiles must have felt more attached to him. Maybe it was a maternal thing, maybe it was just a Stiles thing. Either way, Derek didn't like it. He knew he was probably being just a giant asshole for saying he didn't really love D.G as much as the others, but he didn't know anything about the wolf.

All he knew was the note the wolf had been left with Chirstmas morning

**Keep him safe, Keep him alive**

Derek didn't know if he _should_ follow the note. When people left things for him– Kate leaving him a burning house, Peter leaving him to die after rising as the alpha, the Alpha pack leaving him the triskelion, Boyd and Eriac _leaving_ him– things didn't go so well. But Stiles, ever the bleeding heart, took the baby in without question.

He didn't ask how the baby was when he would come home, he didn't _care_. And sure, he was falling back into his asshole old phase.

But the kid irked him.

_--_--_--_

When D.G was two, the child still hadn't warmed up to Derek in any way. He continued to ignore the man, going only to Stiles for naps or cuddles, crying if Stiles put him down or whimpering if he couldn't be near the man. Derek, annoyed that _he –_ the wolf the baby was left in the care of – couldn't hold him or comfort him. Hell, the child didn't sit still long enough to let Derek even scent-mark him. That was dangerous.

Finally, being fed up with this, he set out to try and find out who D.G's pack could be. He narrowed it down to those who were aware that Derek's pack was the only one that expanded into three territories, so those who were in Beacon Hills, San Diego, and LA were all candidates. He then went around searching for missing wolf children.

None of the local packs had Betas or Omegas who bolted when pregnant, which brought on Derek's other question of if Peter had been telling the entire truth about where he found the child. So, of course, Derek went to visit his uncle.

“Oh my god, I thought you had grown _out_ of this phase, nephew.” Peter said against the wall, Derek looking over him with narrow eyes and and face that looked determined to kill. Or be very stoic.

“What can I say, old habits and such” Derek let out a smile with too much teeth and pressed Peter harder against the wall. “Now. Where did you get D.G?” Peter's eyes flickered and then he let out a breath,

“You don't trust him either? I thought it was just me being paranoid.” at this statement, Derek let his uncle go, frowning deeper.

“You... you don't trust him? He's two years--”

“Derek. Bad comes in all shapes and sizes, it doesn't have to be what you expect.” Peter brushed himself off, sliding out from the Alpha's stature and towards the kitchen. “I think he doesn't enjoy Alphas. He cried when I held him, you don't like him... what about Scott?” Derek frowned, trying to rack his brain.

“Scott... he won't let Scott hold him, at all.” Derek recalled, looking up to Peter who was nodding. “He's an Alpha child. What ever pack he came from, whatever... place he's from... They'll want him back... But that...”

“Stiles” Derek muttered softly. “Why would... why would they want the child to connect with _Stiles_?”

“Magic is a powerful ally, if a pack were to have a witch--” Peter started, but then he turned to Derek and let his mouth fall open. “Stiles doesn't _do_ magic anymore... right?”

Derek couldn't nod faster, his eyes looking over Peter slowly. The older wolf was deep in thought, his eyes looking over Derek and then the door and finally shaking his head.

“They wouldn't though. Right? I mean, not only are they _known_ thanks to the Vanderbilt clan, but they... would they want to do that?” Derek had no clue what Peter was saying, nor what he was asking.

“Peter--”

“The COUNCIL, Derek. The Werewolf Council. Do you think they implemented this so that Stiles would use his magic once more?” the man was in his beta form, walking side to side as he paced in worry. He didn't look at Derek, didn't look anywhere but the door.

“You don't think they would do that, right? Peter?” Derek was quiet, Peter finally looking in his direction and frowning.

“To be honest, I wouldn't put it past them.” the two alphas were gazing intently at each other, licking their lips and nodding.

“Watch him like a hawk.” Peter stated.

_--_--_--_

Though when D.G was five and the Council still hadn't done anything, Derek let his guard down ad began to grow attached to him. It really wasn't hard, the boy had began to branch out and had even snuggled with Derek until he worked his way into the man's heart.

D.G was a much better child than toddler. He shared and talked, was open and honest, and he was much more curious about everything. Derek loved learning with him, everyday he came home from kindergarten with a new piece of information for Derek. It was like _he_ was in kindergarten all over again.

“Daddy, scallops have as many as 100 eyes and most are blue!”

“Did you know that prosopagnosia means you can't recognize people's faces!”

“Butterflies taste food by standing on top of it!”

D.G. Had become Derek's favorite in no time, the thought of him being a 'spy' for the Werewolf Council on the back burner. Peter, too, began warming up to the boy once he let Derek scent-mark him. It was an easy life, all of them slowly working into the idea that Lucas was dating Danny, that Tora was going to be Mateless, that Malachi was going to be alright mentally after his attack.

So of course something had to go wrong.

_--_--_--_

One day, three weeks after D.G's tenth birthday, a woman appeared at the door of the Hale house. Derek didn't know what actually transpired since he was on duty that day, but from what he gathered from Stiles' frantic call it went something like this.

“I'm D.G's real mother. I have to take him back or my pack will attack yours”

Derek didn't really understand what this was about, but when Stiles calmed down enough the story was revealed. D.G was stolen from a pack by a Beta who was in lover with her alpha and couldn't reproduce. She tried to pass the new born off as her own and when that didn't work, she threw the baby away. A young Omega saw what happened and brought the baby to Derek's pack to be protected. She died before she could get back to the pack about where the baby had been hidden.

Derek knew he should have seen it coming, why else would the note give little to no information about the baby? Stiles was beside himself, he didn't want to loose their littlest, didn't want to give him up at all.

Lucas offered to hide him with Danny and him, their new place would mask his scent for a while and would give them time to think about what might happen. Malachi, having just started plans for his werewolf school, offered to have him live with Chris for protection. Scott and Isaac even offered to take him in San Diego since Camden and him were the same age and could easily pass as brothers.

All of these options still provoked attack from the other Pack and didn't let Stiles keep his baby boy. The man was so distraught that he couldn't even talk. And while most people thought this would be a welcoming treat to Derek, the wolf missed the insentient chatter of his mate more than anything.

 

One night while they still lay in worry about what would happen, Stiles spoke up slowly.

“Do you think that D.G will miss us if he has to go?” Derek had to blink to make sure he wasn't just dreaming about Stiles' voice and low-and-behold, he was there. Talking again.

“I'm sure he'll miss us.” Derek said soothingly, running his hand over the man's graying hair. Stiles sighed, nuzzling into Derek and squeezing him tightly.

“Hypothetically, I mean, if he _did_ leave, we'd... we'd be done. No more children, no more school... I could focus on writing, you could be full time at the station to give my dad time with Melissa and Aria... it... it wouldn't be a terrible thing...” Derek was quiet, holding the man tightly.

“Stiles...”

“Ok! I'd be so miserable, Derek! I... he's our _baby._ OURS! We raised him and... and loved him... our children grew up with him and... and he's my son. Our son. They can't... they can't just take him...”

“Stiles, they can.” Derek said softly. “If they can prove it's their child... they can” he said softly, kissing the man on the forehead. Stiles made a wounded dog sound, his body shaking with build up tears.

“They will have to prove it” Derek said finally, making the man look up and smile with watery tears. “they will have to prove it in every way that he isn't ours. That he isn't a Hale.”

  
  


And they did.

On a rainy day in March, Derek Grainnemiun Hale was taken away from Beacon Hills.

_--_--_--_

“Lupin, look at grandpa. Are you going to be as smart as your daddy?” Stiles asked, playing with the six-year-old on the floor of the house. It was Christmas eve and all the family was coming in to visit the family for the holidays. John and Melissa were in the kitchen cooking, Aria was sitting with Darien, his mate Cleo, and Camden doing a puzzle by the fireplace.

Derek smiled from his seat in the chair, Malachi and Casper talking with Lucas as he bounced his four-year-old daughter, Emilia. Their new born Sasha asleep in Danny's arms. Tora was coming in from a concert in Toronto with her fiancee Kane this evening, Peter offered to pick her up on his way down from LA after his press conference.

Isaac and Scott were both asleep on the couch, having been tuckered out by Darien and Cleo this morning with wedding plans. They were just all getting ready to set the table when there was a knock on the door.

“I'll get it!” Emilia said, running from her father's lap and quickly throwing open the door. “Um... Gampa! I don't know who it is!' she yelled, Derek walking forward and grabbing the little girl. On the steps was a ravenette with big brown eyes and a small smile on his face.

“Can I help you?” Derek asked, propping Emilia on his hip and letting her nuzzle into his neck. The boy cleared his throat, licking his lips and tugging a piece of paper out.

“Uh, I think. Is this the Hale house?” he said slowly, holding out a small photo and giving it to Derek. In the picture, Derek stood growling at something, but Stiles' big brown eyes glittering in the camera from his smile. He looked so young, so.. alive. Derek smiled softly, nodding.

“I'm Derek Hale. Who wants to know?” the boy hesitated.

“Eight years ago a pack took their Alpha child back from you, and... and you made a promise to that boy that if he ever wanted to, if he ever found the way.... he could come back to his real family.” Derek looked up into the teenager's eyes, the same bright spark.

“D.G....” he said, putting Emilia down and grabbing him in the tightest hugs he could muster.

“Who's at the door, Derek--” Stiles paused, looking over at his fifty-year-old mate clutching a boy like it was-- “D.G?” Stiles asked, bursting into tears when the boy nodded and grabbing him in a tight hug.

“I'm sorry... they... they wouldn't let me leave until I was eighteen... they...”

“Shut up and HUG ME!” Stiles cried, nuzzling into the boy and gripping him tighter than possible. They all cried, holding their long lost family in their arms.

  
  


That night, after everyone had gone to bed and the food had been put away, Stiles and Derek were slowly doing the dishes. Derek looked over the man, now fourty-one and greyer than a fox, but still the perfect mate he was when he was seventeen.

“Stiles.” Derek said as the last dish was dried and put away. The man looked over, brown eyes glittering with the hint of a smile. They leaned in, pressing soft and knowing kisses to each other, promising the love and joy they felt still was strong inside them.

“Derek.” the man responded, and for a moment the wolf could see the seventeen-year-old gazing back at him.

“Marry me.”

“I thought you'd never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. Thank you for being there for everything.  
> UG.  
> Also, if you feel like you want to write something about these characters or about the alternate world lines, let me know~ I would love to read them.


End file.
